Hyuuga Hime-sama
by jalthea
Summary: Saya gak terlalu jago buat deskripsi cerita. . Tapi intinya untuk cerita saya menyajikan Hinata dengan versi yang berbeda. Ada beberapa karakter buatan saya. . Hanya itu, saya harapkan para pembaca yang membaca cerita saya suka dengan cerita saya. . Sekian Althea Out
1. Chapter 1

Note : Hai mentemen, maaf banget ya cerita **Teiseigan Of The Hyuuga** dihapus, karena Saya rasa judulnya kurang sesuai jadi Saya hapus, namun setelah Saya baca kembali ternyata masih ada beberapa bagian yang Saya rasa kurang pas. Dan juga karena Saya upload di dua website, yaitu di Fanfiction dan Watppad ada perbedaan yang cukup signifikan, terlebih format ceritanya, memang cerita yang disampaikan sama, tapi yang serupa sekalipun tetap ada bedanya kan?

.

Jadi Saya memutuskan selain mengganti judul dari **Teiseigan Of The Hyuuga** mejadi **Hyuuga Hime-sama**, Saya juga sedikit membuat perubahan pada format awal cerita, serta cara penambahan note.

.

Saya awalnya ingin menambahkan seperti _'tolong review ya'_ atau _' tolong divavorit ya'_ tapi Saya fikir lagi, Saya tidak bisa memaksa kalian para pembaca yang membaca hingga habis untuk melalukan hal tersebut.

.

Satu lagi, Saya memohon maaf pada para pembaca atau viewers, yang terakhir Saya lihat sekitar seribu lebih dan kepada akun yang sudah menggomentari cerita Saya, saya memohon maaf, cerita ini akan di upload hanya dengan judul dan format yang berbeda, namun ceritanya tetap sama.

.

Sekian

.

.

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter 1 : Keluarga, Pertandingan, Dan Perasaan.

.

Dipagi yang cerah ini, di suatu pekaranggan rumah, ada tiga orang yang sedang berlatih. Mereka adalah Hyuuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Tapi sepertinya Hanabi hanya menonton latihan itu.

Hiashi tiba-tiba berhenti mebuat Hinata terheran-heran, dengan gesture tubuhnya Hiashi memanggil Hanabi untuk bergabung ke pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Kalian berdua bertandinglah!" Hiashi berkata.

"Maksud _Otou-sama_*panggilan Ayah dalam Bahasa Jepang yang agak formal* apa?" Hanabi menyerukan keheranannya dan Kakaknya.

"Bertandinglah, ini tradisi _clan_ untuk menentukan penerus _clan_ inti."

"Baik." Sahut Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai Hiashi melepaskan _chakra_*jenis energy dalam cerita ini*nya ke titik tertinggi. Otomatis para anggota sekan tahu bahwa _clan_ lainnya langsung mencari _chakra_ pemimpin mereka itu, para anggota _clan_ mereka sedang di panggil untuk berkumpul.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian semua anggota _clan_ sudah berkumpul, dan duduk santai di tempat yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"KALIAN SEMUA SAKSIKANLAH PERTARUNGAN PENERUS _CLAN_ HYUUGA INI!" Seru Hiashi dengan teriakan yang bisa dibilang cukup semangat.

"HUAAAAAAAUUUAAUAUUAUAUUAU!" Langsung secara otopatis teriakan pemimpin _clan_ mereka disambut dengan teriakan super heboh dari para penonton.

"Hinata, Hanabi silakan mengambil posisi kalian." Perintah Hiashi.

"Hinata apa kau siap?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Saya siap _Otou-sama_."

"Hanabi apa kau siap?" Hiashi kembali bertanya.

"Aku siap _Otou-sama_."

"Pertarungan dimulai!" Seru Hiashi.

**TRANG TRING TRANG**

Terdengar suara senjata logam beradu.

**BUAKHH**

**BUK**

Hinata terjatuh, dan Hanabi memanfaatkannya dengan baik, Hanabi menendang bagian perut Hinata dan membuat Hinata Terpental dan menabrak tembok, dan hebatnya lagi tembok itu retak.

"UHUK UHUK." Terdengar suara batuk dari Hinata, dan Hinata batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Merasa pertarungan ini di anggap sudah selesai maka Hiashi memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, Kau kalah. Sungguh mengecewakan, awalnya Aku sangat berharap padamu."

Hiashi menjeda ucapannya sesaat.

"Hanabi selamat Kau akan menjadi penerus_ clan_ Hyuuga inti selamat." Kata Hiashi sembari menepuk bahu Hanabi.

Hanabi tersenyum bangga, dan melirik Hinata sesaat.

'Wah _Hinata-hime_*panggilan untuk putri bangsawan bahasa Jepang*kalah dari Adiknya!'

'Padahal usia mereka beda lima tahun loh.'

'Iya harusnya penerus _clan_ ini kan langsung saja di berikan ke _Hinata-Hime_.'

'Iya betul itu.'

Banyak terdengan bisikan-bisikan dari para anggota _clan_ lainnya, ada yang terima maupun tidak. Sepertinya Hiashi tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah ini, Hiashi kembali melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Segera panggil tabib, dan obati Hinata." Perintah Hiashi dengan tegas.

Lalu ada beberapa pelayan dan pengawal serta dua orang tabib untuk membatu mengobati Hinata.

"_Hinata-hime_ sama, mari ikut Saya, _Hime _harus segera diobati." Seru pelayan itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak.." Gumam Hinata kecil.

"Aku tidak mau di obati!." Seru Hinata dengan langtang.

Otomatis semua langsung melihat ke arah Hinata, lalu Hinata membalas tatapan mereka satu persatu, Hinata membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam*setajam silet, wk lawak dikit ya dari tadi serius ya*hingga berhendi di satu orang yaitu adiknya Hanabi.

"_Otou-sama_ aku tidak terima akan hasil pertandingan ini aku meminta tanding ulang!" Seru Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu, berlari dengan rasa kecewa dan marah yang besar pada hatinya, Hinata terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah untuk berhenti.

* * *

Tanpa Hinata sadari ia masuk ke hutan kematian, terlihat di hutan itu ada beberapa orang Anak yang sedang berjalan santai. Salah satu dari Anak itu sedang asik-asiknya memakan _es creamnya_.

Namun sepertinya nasib Hinata sedang tidak beruntung, Hinata menabrak Anak yang sedang memakan _es cream_ itu, dan _es cream_ itu jatuh dan mengenai baju dari Anak itu. Anak itu sepertinya sangat marah, lalu Anak itu mengamati Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Langsung lah Anak itu mengetahui bahwa Hinata berasal dari _clan_ Hyuuga.

"Heh, lihat Dia, Aku jadi mengingat seseorang." Anak yang sedang membawa _es cream_ itu berkata serambi menyeringai.

"Hm, siapa ya?" Sahut salah satu Anak yang berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sombong Hyuuga Neji. Heh pasti Dia seperti si Neji itu hahaha." Anak yang membawa _es cream_ itu kembali mengolok-olpk Hinata.

"Ta-tapi A-aku tidak seperti itu." Bantah Hinata dengan gumaman pelan.

Hinata yang hampir dalam berposisi kowtow*maap kalau salah sy nemu di ffn lain, kayak posisi duduk ala jepang yang kakinya di dekut ke belakang dua-duanya, lalu kepalanya menempel di tanah dengan dialsi punggung tangan* Anak itu dengan sadisnya menaruh kakinya di bagian belakang kepala Hinata dan dengan keras mengarahkannya ke tanah.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Bentak Anak itu, sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Hinata yang hampir dalam berposisi kowtow*maap kalau salah sy nemu di ffn lain, kayak posisi duduk ala jepang yang kakinya di dekut ke belakang dua-duanya, lalu kepalanya menempel di tanah dengan dialsi punggung tangan* Anak itu dengan sadisnya menaruh kakinya di bagian belakang kepala Hinata dan dengan keras mengarahkannya ke tanah.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Bentak anak itu, sambil menyeringai.

.

Chapter 2 : Dia Yang Kembali.

.

"Cepatlah minta maaf, Kau membuang waktu Ku Hyuuga!" Bentak Anak itu kembali.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kata Hinata sembari menangis.

Sang Anak yang ternyata berpangkat _genin_*pangkat dalam ninja, seletah lulus dari _akademi_ _ninja_* ini menyeringai melihat kondisi Hinata yang seperti itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, _genin_ itu menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Hinata ke atas, untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

Dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup signifikan, _genin_ itu mengayunkan tubuh Hinata ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lumayan cepat.

_Author Side : ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Kalau bisa nebak berarti anda pembaca saya yang lama, sebelum edisi remake._

Tiba-tiba, tangan _genin_ itu tidak sengaja melepaskan bagian kerah belakang baju Hinata dan mengakibatkan Hinata jatuh terhempas dan Hinata sepertinya kembali bernasib tidak beruntung.

Tepat sebelum Hinata jatuh ke bawah, lebih tepat di bawah kepala Hinata ada batu yang cukup padat dan keras, ada beberapa bagian yang tajam juga. Dan apalah daya Hinata yang tak sempat melindungi kepalanya di karenakan kejadian itu sangat cepat.

Kini kepala Hinata mengeluarkan darah, ketiga Anak tadi panic melihatnya, di tambah lagi kini Hinata sedang tak sadarkan diri akibat benturan.

_SWUSH SWUSH_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara angin kencang menerpa mereka, ke tiga Anak itu juga melihat bayangan hitam yang melompat dari pohon kepohon.

Lalu bayangan itu melompat ke depan ke tiga Anak itu, sementara bayangan yang tenyata orang menggunakan baju hitam itu menoleh kebelakang. Untuk melihat Hinata.

Ternyata benar bahwa yang sedang pingsan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, anggota clan Hyuuga inti. Sebagai anggota _clan_ Hyuuga bagian cabang sudah di haruskan untuk melindungi keluarga inti.

Ternyata bayangan hitam itu adalah seorang pemuda bernama Hyuuga Hikari, salah satu anggota cabang dari _clan_ Hyuuga.

Hikari yang melihat nona muda pingsan dengan darah di kepalanya, amarahnya memuncak. Dengan amarahnya yang sedang memuncak, Hikari menghajar ketiga Anak berpangkat _genin_ itu hingga pingsan.

Hikari kembali ke tempat dimana nona muda yang tengah pingsan, mengankat tubuh Hinata untuk kembali ke, istana Hyuuga. Kenapa di sebut istana karena rumah inti Hyuuga itu bukan main besarnya. Dan sepertinya hampir menyaingi besarnya kekaisaran Konoha.

_Keterangan Lokasi Saat Ini : Istana Hyuuga, Kamar Hinata._

Hikari membawa Hinata yang sednag dalam kaadanan pingsan itu masuk ke kamar Hinata, seberannya terdapat larangan dimana keluarga anggota cabang di larang menyentuh anggota keluarga utama. Namun peraturan di buat untuk dilanggar bukan*bercanda*.

Hikari bisa menyentuh Hinata dengan bebas*ingat pikiran jangan kemana-mana*dikarenakan Hikari adalah salah satu kesatria pengawal Hinata dengan jabatan **Kapten Pasukan pengawal bangsawan Hyuuga.**

Sekarang Hikari sudah membaringkan Hinata ke tempat tidur yang nyaman dan empuk itu. Lalu Hikari keluar dari kamar _Hinata-hime_.

Hikari berdiri sesaat di depan pintu kamar Hinata, lalu menerawang sedikit ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana ketiga Anak yang melakukan kejahatan pada Hinata sudah di masukan ke dalam penjara untuk sementara waktu, tak ketinggalan pula kedua orang tua ketiga Anak itu.

Bukan kejam, namun mereka hanya dimasukan ke penjara selama beberapa saat hingga _Hiashi-sama_, memberikan perintah untuk selanjutnya.

_Kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata._

Di dalam kamar Hinata bergerak gelisah dalam pingsannya, pendarahan pada kepala Hinata sudah di hentikan oleh Hikara Menggunakan _chakra_ medisnnya, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa mengubah kegelisahan Hinata.

* * *

_Mind Scape Hinata In._

Di alam bawah sadarnya Hinata bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai salah stau keluarganya yang telah lama meninggal.

Hinata heran, Hinata tahu betul bagaimana silsilah keluarganya berserta lukisan wajah mereka semua, namun Hinata yakin bahwa wajah yang ada di depannya saat ini tidak ada di silsilah keluarganya. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Siapa Kau? Mau apa Kau denganku?" Tannya Hinata.

"Salam kenal _Hyuuga Hinata-hime sama_, lama tak berjumpa dengan Mu. Atau mungkin Kita tak pernah berjumpa?" Laki-laki itu berkata sambil tersenyum, awalnya Laki-laki itu seperti berniat mengenalkan dirinya pada Hinata, namun malahan kembali balik bertanya.

"Siapa Kau? Aku tak pernah merasa berjumpa dengan Mu." Jawab Hinata dengan kembali bertanya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hishiro, bisa dibilang Aku adalah adik Laki-lakimu." Jawab Laki-laki itu yang tenyata bernama Hishiro.

"_Otouto_*panggilan adik Laki-laki dalam bahasa Jepang*Kau adik Ku? Tidak mungkin _Otou-sama_ tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu. Jangan berbohong." Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong _Onee-sama_, aku adalah adik Laki-lakimu." Jawab Hishiro.

Hinata sempat tidak percaya namun setelah mengamati wajah dari Laki-laki itu akhinya Hinata percaya, karena melihat kemiripan dengannya.

"Baiklah Aku percaya, tapi Aku tak pernah melihatmu di dalam susunan silsilah keluarnya inti Hyuuga. Jangan-jangan….." Hinata kembali berbicara, namun Hinata tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah…"

"Jika Kau berfikir jika Aku sudah mati maka Kau tepat." Hishiro menebak jalur fikiran Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa Kau bisa…." Sepertinya kata _'mati'_ begitu riskan di ucapkan oleh Hinata, jadi setiap Hinata mau mengucapkan kata '_mati' _Ia menjadi agak ragu.

"Mati maksudmu." Perjelas Hishiro.

"Bisa di bilang Aku adalah adikmu, Aku hanya selisih tiga belas menit denganmu, tapi sayangnya Aku tak selamat karena terlalu banyak meminum air ketuban ibu, namun Aku memang beruntung karena masih bisa selamat dan sempat lahir dengan sehat. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, tepat usiaku dua bulan, banyak masalah dengan organ _vitalku_, dan yang terakhir Aku mati pada usia tiga bulan. Jika Kau bertanya Aku tahu dari mana, _Kami-sama_*Tuhan dalam bahasa jepang* yang memberitahuku, jangan lupa jika Aku juga tahu bagaimana kondisi bumi saat ini." Jelas Hishiro.

"Tapi bukankah _Okaa-sama_*panggilan Ibu dalam bahasa Jepang yang sedikit formal*sudah meninggal?" Tanya Hinata memperjelas.

_Author Side : ingat mati memang sama dengan meninggal, tetapi kata 'meninggal' lebih halus jadi Hinata yah tahu lah._

"Memang _Okaa-sama_ sudah mati sesaat setelah melahirkanku karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, tapi Aku sempat selamat _Onee-sama_, yah walau hanya bertahan hidup selama tiga bulan." Jelas Hishiro lagi.

"Hey, kenapa Kau memudar?" Hinata berkata setalah melihat Hishiro mulai memudar.

"Yah, sepertinya waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi, jika Kau mau kembali bertanya, simpan lah dulu. Ku yakin nanti Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Ah ya, jangan lupa ya sampaikan salamku pada adik kecilku, dan untuk _Otou-sama_ juga yah _Onee-sama_. Ah ya sampai lupa, memang Aku mati saat usiaku baru tiga bulan namun kekuatanku tetap berkembang kok, Kau mau?" Hishiro kembali bicara.

"Tak usah Kau jawab deh Ku berikan saja ya, tolong Kau jaga baik-baik kekuatan ini, gunakanlah untuk membuatmu kembali sebagai penerus _clan_ yang sah, Aku akan mengamati Mu dari sini. Sampai jumpa Aku menyayangimu _Onee-sama_." Pamit Hishiro yang lalu kemudian menghilang seluruhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Ah ya, jangan lupa ya sampaikan salamku pada adik kecilku, dan untuk Otou-sama juga yah Onee-sama. Ah ya sampai lupa, memang aku mati saat usiaku baru tiga bulan namun kekuatanku tetap berkembang kok, kau mau?" Hishiro kembali bicara.

"Tak usah kau jawab deh ku berikan saja ya, tolong kau jaga bak-baik kekuatan ini, gunakanlah untuk membuatmu kembali sebagai penerus clan yang sah, aku akan mengamati mu dari sini. Sampai jumpa aku menyayangimu Onee-sama." Pamit Hishiro yang lalu kemudian menghilang seluruhnya.

.

Chapter 3 : Ku Bangkitkan

.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Dia berjumpa dengan adik kembarnya yang tak pernah Ia tahu kebenaran adanya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh arghhhhhhhh.."

"Ada apa ini kenapa mata ini sakit sekali, ugh sakit."

"Hah! Ada apa dengan tubuh Ku kekuatan dari mana ini, mataku memang terasa panas dan sakit, tapi kekuatan ini seperti berpusat pada mata Ku ada apa ini?"

_Author Side : ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi pada… hayo pada siapa._

"Tunggu dulu bagaima Aku keluar dari sini?" Hinata keheranan.

Tubuh Hinata perlahan memudar, lalu di dunia sekarang ini Hinata mulai mengerakan matannya.

_Mind Scape Hinata Exit_.

* * *

Kini Hinata sudah sadar, Ia masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan perlahan menggerakan matanya, untuk melihat ke sekitar. Hinata tidak melihat siapapun.

'baguslah.' pikirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada yang mengalir di pipinya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Hinata tampak sedih, dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat buruk bagi Hinata, Hinata mengecewakan Ayahnya karena tidak sanggup menggalahkan adiknya dan Hinata pun bertemu saudara Laki-laki yang ternyata selama ini Hinata punya. Dan sekarang Hinata masih dalam kaadaan menangis dalam diam.

"Dengan mata ini Aku akan menjadi kuat, dengan mata pemberian adikku Aku akan menjadi kuat. _Arigatou*terima kasih dalam bahasa Jepang*Otoutou_. _Hontou ni arigatou*terima kasih banyak dalam bahasa Jepang*_ah ya, akan Ku sampaikan juga salam mu." Hinata berkata pelan.

Hinata tersenyum tidak, lebih tepatnya Hinata menyeringai, kini Hinata berjalan ke cemin. Melihat matanya, benar kini matanya telah berubah _Teiseigan_. Matanya adalah _Teiseingan_ mata terkuat _level_ satu dari _clan_ Hyuuga.

Tanpa mengetuk lagi Hikari langsung masuk ke kamar nona muda, Hinata melihat sekilas siapa yang masuk.

"Ah Hikari-san ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"_Hinata-hime sama_….!"

Hinata mendekat ke Hikari.

**Brukkkkkk**

Dengan tidak sengaja Hikari jatuh dengan posisi duduk, betapa kagetnya Hikari melihat nona mudanya.

"Hmmmm, Kau kenapa Hikari-san?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Nona Nona.."

"Ya kenapa Dengan Ku Hikari-san?"

"Mata Anda Nona, kenapa dengan mata Anda?" Akhirnya Hikari pun berani bertanya.

**Brukkkk**

Terdengar lagi suara jatuh, namun bukan benda melainkan Hinata kini terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di atas lantai.

"_Hinata-hime sama_." Seru Hikari.

Hikari mendekat kea rah Hinata dan memangku kepalanya.

"_Hinata-hime sama_, _Hinata-hime sama_. Saya mohon sadarlah." Seru Hikari mulai panic.

"Tolong, tolong. Pelayan tolong panggil tabib sekarang!" Perintah Hikari pada salah satu Dayang yang masuk saat Ia berteriak.

"Dan Kau, beritahu _Hiashi-sama_ tentang ini! Laksanakan!" Seru Hikari kembali, kepada Pengawal Hinata yang lainnya.

"Baik laksanakan/Baik." Jawab Pengawal dan Dayang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Note : maaf banget ya chapter ini pendek, Saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk menaruh kata-katanya. Sekali lagi Saya mohon maaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Tolong, tolong. Pelayan tolong panggil tabib sekarang!" Perintah Hikari pada salah satu Dayang yang masuk saat Ia berteriak.

"Dan Kau, beritahu _Hiashi-sama_ tentang ini! Laksanakan!" Seru Hikari kembali, kepada Pengawal Hinata yang lainnya.

"Baik laksanakan/Baik." Jawab Pengawal dan Dayang itu.

.

Chapter 4 : Perubahan Hinata.

.

Tabib pun datang dengan segera, dan setelah sampai langsung mengobati Hinata. Tapi setelah beberapa saat di periksa oleh tabib itu, Hinata telah sadarkan diri.

"…" Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, Hinata hanya melirik namun berhenti tepat saat melihat wajah Hikari.

Hinata yang posisinya sedang tiduran, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berubah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Akhirnya Hinata berhasil walau sedikit terlihat kesakitan.

Hinata tidak sedikitpun membuka matanya lagi setelah ia sadar, sebab saat dia membuka matanya ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menutup mata saja.

"Hyuuga Hikari." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya _Hime-sama_." Jawab Hikari dengan serius, karena merasakan keseriusan dari nona mudanya.

"Hyuuga Hikari dari anggota cabang, aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawa semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini untuk keluar, berserta kau pun keluar. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk berada di ruangan putri pemimpin _clan_! Anggota _clan_ cabang!"

"Ah ya anggota _clan_ cabang dibuat untuk diperintah oleh _clan_ utama kan? Jadi tidak masalahkan? Ah ya ku berikan satu perintah lagi untukmu. Ketika kau keluar dari ruangan ini panggilkan ayahku untuk datang kemari!"

"Baik Nona, saya permisi." Sahut Hikari.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Hikari keluar dari kamar _Hime_, namun Hikari tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Hikari sempat berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya untuk sekedar menetralkan nafas akibat tekanan aura _Hime_ tadi.

'Apa tunggu, tekanan aura _Hime_? Memang sejak kapan _Hime_ memiliki aura yang dapat menekan orang lain? Kan biasanya lemah lembut?' Gumam Hikari.

"Hikari kau sedang apa di situ? Kedatanngan Hyuuga Hiashi ayah dari Hinata cukup membuat Hikari hampir menjerit kaget.

"Ah… _Hiashi-sama_, saya tidak berkata apa-apa tuan. Namun seperti suatu kebetulan." Sahut Hikari.

"Kebetulan? Kebetulan apa Hikari?" Tanya Hiashi tidak faham.

"Tadi kebetulan _Hime-sama _menyuruh saya memanggil Tuan untuk bertemu dengannya." Jawab Hikari jujur.

"Hah, dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Hiashi heran sebab kata tabib tadi kemungkian besar Hinata akan sadar esok hari.

"Ya Tuan, _Hime-sama_ sudah sadar." Sahut Hikari lagi.

"Baiklah kau bisa kembali dan beristirahat, aku akan menemui Hinata."

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi." Pamit Hikari.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk cukup membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Namun sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menghilangkan keterkejutan itu, Hinata kembali kewajah datarnya, dan mendeteksi Chakra siapa kah itu, dan whoala itu adalah chakra ayahnya.

"Masuk." Sahut Hinata

Hiashi masuk perlahan, mendekati Hinata yang terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tepat dihadapan Hinata sudah ada kursi yang dimaksudkan untuk Hiashi duduk, Hiashi yang mengertipun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu.

Hiashi dan Hinata diam saling tak bicara satu sama lain, namun Hiashi yang ingin memuali bicara pun, mulai melihat wajah Hinata.

Dahinya berkerenyit heran.

'Ada apa dengannya? Seingatku yang pukul oleh Hanabi bagian perutnya, lantas kenpa dia menutup matanya dan terlihat baik-baik saja?' Batin Hiashi heran.

"_Otou-sama_ tidak usah terheran-heran seperti itu." Jawab Hinata serta sekalian membuka matanya dan menatap _Otou-sama_ nya.

"…" Hiashi terdiam, sekilas dia terpesona oleh indahnya mata Hinata.

Jika anda bertanya apakah mata Hinata sekarang, mata Hinata yang Hiashi lihat sekarang adalah _Teiseigan_. Yang merupakan tahap pertama dari mata terkuat yang ada di sejarah _clan_ Hyuuga.

Hiashi tahu cara mendapatkan mata itu dengan cara menggabungkan dua _Byakugan_ murni. Namun bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mau memberikan _Byakugan_ mereka pada Hinata.

"Hinata! Dari mana kau dapatkan mata itu?" Tanya Hiashi penuh amanrah.

"_Otou-sama_ tidak perlu anda semarah itu pada saya." Jawab Hinata.

"Cepat jelaskan sekarang Hinata!" Perintah Hiashi mutlak.

"Baiklah namun sebaiknya _Otou-sama_ duduk terlebih dahulu, tidak baik mendengarkan cerita sambil berdiri." Hinata menjawab dengan santai dan tenang.

Hiashi yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya pun duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat dia tempatti.

"Ah tapi sebelum itu Aku akan memberitahu _Otou-sama_ terlebih dahulu, _Otou-sama_ mendapat salam dari pengemar misterius." Ulur Hinata.

"Ya, sekarang mulai ceritamu." Hiashi menyahut singkat tanpa ada niatan untuk tahu siapa yang memberinya salam itu.

"… …" Hinata dan Hiashi masih terdiam.

Hiashi berfikir mungkin Hinata sedang merangkai kata-kata untuk menceritakan bagaimana Hinata mendapatkan mata itu.

Lain dengan Hiashi, lain juga dengan Hinata, ia sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Ah _Gomennasai*maaf dalam Bahasa jepang yang agak formal* Otou-sama_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Akhirnya Hinata berbicara setelah lama dalam suasana yang hening.

Karena tidak mau dibantah lagi akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembahasan.

"Ah ya _Otou-sama_, bagaimana dengan tanding ulangku dengan Hanabi? Apakah _Otou-sama_ sudah mengaturnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, ku jadwalkan sore ini jam empat." Hiashi sedikit kesal, karena tak bisa mengetahui siapa pemberi mata _Byakugan_ bagi Hinata.

"Baiklah, berarti waktuku sisa tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap."

"Apakah _Otou-sama_ bisa menunggu diluar selagi aku bersiap-siap?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Hiashi menjawab singkat.

Setelah itu Hiashi keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan Hinata pun Mulai Bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Ya." Hiashi menjawab singkat.

Setelah itu Hiashi keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan Hinata pun Mulai Bersiap-siap.

.

Chapter 5 : Sedikit Bocoran

.

* * *

Terkadang kau pun datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Terkadang kau pergi di saat yang tidak tepat, meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Kau tidak peduli seberapa besar luka yang kau goreskan di hati ini.

Setelah kau melihatku kalah, kau mengatakan kecewa padaku.

Namun.

Kini semua itu berubah.

Saat ini, setelah kekuatanku kembali, kau berusaha membuatku menjadi bonekamu.

Apakah aku harus datang padamu dan menjadi bonekamu?

Entah apa maumu, _O__tou-sa__ma_.

Namun, sepertinya ku tak akan menurutimu.

Kini ku diberikan kepercayaan untuk menggunakan mata legendarin dari _clan_ Hyuuga.

Namun.

Kita tidak akan Bersama lagi.

Sampai jumpa untuk selamanya _Otou-sama_.

Note : Dalam chapter ini, terdapat bocoran untuk chapter selanjutnya. Jelih-jelihlah dalam membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Ya." Hiashi menjawab singkat.

Setelah itu Hiashi keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan Hinata pun Mulai Bersiap-siap.

.

Chapter 6 : Bangkitnya Kekuatan Hinata.

.

Hiashi berjalan menuju pekarangan rumahnya, lebih tepatnya pekarangan yang tadi pagi dijadikan arena pertarungan untuk menentukan penerus _clan_ inti.

Saat Hiashi tiba di sana Hanabi dan para anggota _clan_ sudah lebih dulu berada disana, namun kali ini tetua dari _clan_ Hyuuga pun ada di sana, untuk memantau jalanya pertarungan itu.

Lalu beberapa saat setelah Hiashi tiba di sana Hinata pun tiba.

"…" semua hening merasakan aura Hinata, yang kelam bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan aura yang dimiliki _clan_ Uchiha, namun mata Hinata masih dalam kaadaan tertutup, hanya Hiashi dan Hikari yang tahu ada apa dibalik tertutupnya kelompak mata sang _Hime_.

Hinata sampai di posisinya, yaitu di depan Hanabi.

"Ah ya, _Otou-sama_ harus tahu jika aku menang melawan adik kecilku ini, maka aku yang harus menjadi pewaris utama dari _clan_ Hyuuga."

Hiashi terlihat ingin mengajukan protes, namun sepertinya tidak sempat.

"Tapi, jika aku yang kalah maka aku bersedia meneruti seluruh perintah _Otou-sama_." Tambah Hinata.

'Namun itu tidak mungkin _Otou-sama_.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya." Jawab Hiashi mantab.

"Baiklah aku sudah siap _Otou-sama_ bisa memulai pertarungan ini kapanpun kau dan Hanabi siap."

Hiasi mengangkat tangannya dan berkata.

"Pertarungan dimulai."

Trang…Trang…Trang…

Mulai terdengar suara senjata logam beradu, semua terlihat menahan nafas akibat pertarungan ini, namun mereka lebih tegang denga aura yang masih dikeluarkan oleh Hinata.

Selain para anggota _clan_, para tetua clan pun mengalami hal yang sama, yaitu merasakan tekanan yang amat kuat dari aura yang dimiliki Hinata.

_Pindah Lokasi : Area Pertarungan._

Di area pertarungan pun tak jauh beda, Hanabi yang merasakan kakaknya berubah. Hanabi tak tahu jelas namun, sepertinya kakanya itu sudah tidak segan-segan lagi untuk melukainya. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan kondisi Hanabi saat ini.

Pakaiannya sudah banyak robek terlebih lagi pada bagian baju, di pipi kirinya ada luka gores senjata tajam yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah, walau tidak banyak.

Sejauh ini pertarungan mereka berdua masih menggunakan senjata tajam. Dan masih belum menggunakan jutsu.

"KAITENN!" Seru Hanabi.

Akhirnya Hanabi menggunakan _jutsu_, Hinata terpental cukup jauh karena jutsu itu dan kembali

membentur tembok yang tadi pagi ia bentur.

_Author Side : Pada belum tahu ya kalua pertarungan ini terjadi pada siang hari ya._

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Hinata mengelegar.

"_Jutsu_ lemah macam apa itu? Kalua kau mau tahu ini lah yang disebut _jutsu_." Ledek Hinata.

"_**OTSUTSUKI MODE!"**_ Ucap Hinata serambi membuka mata, yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi.

Semua orang di area itu terkejut, bahkan para anggota _clan_ cabang yang ikut menonton pun terkejut, terlebih-lebih lagi seorang Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata yang dikabarkan menguasai semua _jutsu clan_ Hyuuga.

Para tetua _clan_ tak kalah terkejutnya mereka semua tahu jutsu apakah itu, dan bagaimana mendapatkannya.

Dan tahu kah kalian semua bahwa sebenarnya para tetua awalnya tidak setuju bahwa Hanabi lah yang dijadikan penerus _clan_, namun mau bagaimana lagi pertarungan yang sebelumnya dengan jelas di menangkan oleh Hanabi, namun sebenarnya para tetua itu tahu walaupun tidak melihat pertarungan langsung.

Para tetua tahu bahwa Hinata mengalah pada Hanabi.

Ya Hinata mengalah, karena kalau boleh jujur Hinata adalah orang yang tidak tegaan, ia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun jika tidak terpaksa.

_Author Side : Oke kembali kecerita, sampai mana tadi?_

_Readers : Sampai Hinata pakai Otsusuki mode thor._

Hanabi terkejut namun hanya sebentar, karena sedang dalam pertarungan Hanabi mengembalikan fokusnya untuk melawan Hinata kembali.

Kini mari dijelaskan kondisi Hinata, mata _Teiseigan _Hinata aktif dengan warna biru terang di pinggir bola mata dan titik tengah mata berwarna putih, seluruh tubuh Hinata dilapisi _chakra_ berwarna putih diselingi oleh api biru, dan yang lebih hebat lagi di punggung Hinata ada tiga _gudoudama_.

_Author Side : Jika kalian mengangap kekuatan Hinata berlebihan, memang berlebih tapi ada alasannya, nanti akan diberi tahu mohon dibaca lebih jelih agar dapat menemukan alasanya._

Para tetua _clan_, anggota _clan_, Hiashi, Hanabi, bahkan Neji pun terkejut, bukan melainkan sangat terkejut, sudah bisa menguasai _Teiseigan_, _gudoudama_ pula dikuasai.

'Hinata, kau sudah berkembang ternyata.' Hiashi berkata dalam hati.

"Hmmm.. Hebat juga anak Hyuuga itu, ku yakin dia baru mendapatkannya. Karena aku yakin sekali mata itu sudah lama tidak aktif." Gumam seseorang.

"Nah.. Mari kita lihat apa dia bisa menguasai kekuatan itu." Seseorang itu kembali bergumam.

_Keterangan lokasi : Kembali Ke Area Pertempuran Hinata Dan Hanabi._

"_Onee-sama_ apa-apaan kekuatan itu?" Tanya Hanabi heran.

"Cih, kau tak perlu tahu Hanabi. Hanya satu hal yang kau perlu tahu."

Hinata tanpa ragu mulai menyerang Hanabi dengan kekuatan penuh.

"KINI AKU TAK AKAN TAKUT LAGI!" Seru Hinata dengan keras, sambal terus melakukan serangan ke Hanabi dengan brutalnya.

BUAKKKK

BRUKKKK

BAMMMMM

Kini terbalik situasinya jika di pertandingan pertama Hinata yang terjatuh dan menabrak tembok. Maka suara yang barusan adalah Hanabi yang terjatuh dan ditendang oleh Hinata hingga menabrak tembok.

"_Onee-sama_, kau memukulku sekuat tenaga? Kemana semua kasih sayangmu padaku hah!" Seru Hanabi.

"Aku tidak perduli, kau fikir aku tak tau apa yang ada di fikiranmu hah!" Balas Hinata tak kalah sengit.

"Ma-maksud _Onee-sama_ apa? Aku ti-tidak mengerti?" Tanya Hanabi dengan sedikit terbata.

"Aku tahu semuanya Hanabi." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah.

BRUKKKK

Hinata tak kuat menahan kondisi tubuhnya akhirnya terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir di hidung, mata, dan telinga Hinata. Tapi setelah semua kondisi itu Hinata masih bisa berdiri.

"**KINI AKU LAH YANG AKAN MENJADI PEWARIS CLAN INI, AKU HARAP KALIAN AKAN TUNDUK PADA SEMUA ATURANKU NANTINYA.**"

Hinata berkata dengan keras agar para anggota _clan_ tahu mengenahi hal itu, walau seberanya Hinata yakin tanpa diberi tahu pun mereka sudah tahu.

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

"PROK…PROK…PROK…PROK…"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dan tepuk tangan memenuhi pekarangan itu, dan jangan lupakan ada seseorang dibalik kegelapan dimensi lain yang melihat kejadian itu.

"_Khekhe."_Tawa misterius seseorang tak dikenal.

**Siapakah Dia?**

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	7. Chapter 7

Oke mentemen ini cerita aslinya kalo gak salah 1,2k wordnya itu sudah lumayan Panjang buat saya, dan tolong ya jangan banding-bandingkan saya dengan Author yang word di ceritanya sampai 5k karena saya gak sanggup untuk ngetiknya. Mungkin akan terjadi tapi kapan-kapan ya, selamat menanti aja deh.

Oke sekian curhatnya mari beralih ke cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"PROK…PROK…PROK…PROK…"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dan tepuk tangan memenuhi pekarangan itu, dan jangan lupakan ada seseorang dibalik kegelapan dimensi lain yang melihat kejadian itu.

"_Khekhe."_Tawa misterius seseorang tak dikenal.

**Siapakah Dia?**

.

Chapter 7 : Mulai Adanya Gejolak

.

Namun setalah suara tepuk tangan itu hilang tubuh Hinata ambruk, tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan sakit akibat penggunaan kekuatan yang terlalu besar dan membebani tubuhnya. Hiashi segera menyuruh salah satu pelayannya memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa Hinata.

Hanabi yang menunggu diperiksa oleh tabib pun dibawa oleh kepala pelayan ke kamar pribadinya.

_Keterangan Lokasi Saat Ini : Kamar Hinata._

Kini Hinata dibaringkan di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru langit, tak lama kemudian tabib masuk ke kamar Hinata, dan sekitar enam belas menit kemudian tabib itu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Tabib, bagaimana kaadaan Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi segera seelah melihat tabib itu keluar kamar.

"Ah _Hiashi-sama_, _Hinata-sama_ mengalami sedikit gangguan pada syaraf yang mengalirkan _chakra _ke matanya, diakibatkan _Hime-sama_ menggunakan matanya berlebihan." Jelas tabib itu.

"Biasanya penyakit itu disebut _Virus Trac_ atau _Virus Trachoma_." Kembali tabib itu menjelaskan.

"Apakah Hinata bisa sembuh?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab seseorang yang mendekat kearah Hiashi, tetua _clan_, dan tabib.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku? Kau tidak mengenalku? Hebat sekali _clan_ ini, kau tahu? Hampir semua _clan_ di dunia mengenalku." Jelas seseorang itu.

"Ah baiklah sepertinya kau memang tidak mengenalku, perkenalkan namaku Otsutsuki Toneri. Aku _pemimpin clan_ Otsutsuki." Jelas seseorang yang bernama Toneri itu.

"Itu benar _Hiashi-sama_." Kini Neji muncul dan membenarkan pernyataan Toneri, hingga membuat Hiashi dan para tetua _clan_ kaget dan terkejut.

"_Otsutsuki-sama,_ kalau boleh tahu ada apakah _Otsutsuki-sama_ datang kemari?" Tanya Hiashi yang akhirnya terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Tak usah kau jelaskan Toneri. Mereka tak penting untuk diberikan penjelasan mengenai _'itu'_." Sahut Hinata yang berdiri sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah baiklah, tapi apa kau tak diijinkan masuk nih? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang loh." Jawab Toneri.

"Ck, masuklah dan bawa Neji _nii-san*panggilan kakak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu formal*_masuk, aku tak mau dia diintrogasi disini." Jawab Hinata.

"Oke, ayo Neji masuk." Ajak Toneri.

"Hn." Jawab Neji seadanya.

Toneri dan Neji pun masuk ke kamar Hinata, sementara yang di luar kamar pun hanya terheran-heran, namun sepertinya ada salah satu tetua _clan_ yang bijak.

"Semuanya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, biarkan mereka bicara terlebih dahulu, mungkin nanti mereka akan memberi tahu kita semua." Kata tetua bijak itu.

"Baik." Jawab semua yang berada di depan pintu itu.

'Aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.' Batin Hiashi.

* * *

_Keterangan Lokasi Saat Ini : di Dalam Kamar Hinata._

"Jadi ada apa kau kesini Toneri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Heeee sepertinya kau sangat tidak senang aku kesini, apa waktu yang kuberikan kurang?" Sahut Toneri.

"Cih, sangat kurang." Sahut Hinata.

"Iya iya, tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa memberikan tambahan waktu lagi, pimpinan sudah menunggu terlalu lama Hinata." Jawab Toneri.

"Aku mengerti _nii-san_, tapi bagaimana dengan semua ini aku baru saja mejadi penerus _clan_ Hyuuga, jika aku pergi sekarang maka aku akan digantikan Hanabi! Aku juga tidak bisa mengubah aturan _clan_ sampah ini _nii-san_! Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang ini." Jawab Hinata dengan keras namun bergumam di akhir katanya.

"Aku mengerti Hinata namun ini sudah tidak bisa di gangu gugat lagi, aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu semalam, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat." Putus Toneri.

"Neji kau faham?" Tanya toneri.

"_Hai'I*Iya dalam Bahasa Jepang*_saya faham toneri nii-sama." Jawab Neji.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku sama seperti Hinata. Ah tidak usah difikirkan, sekarang kau boleh keluar namun ingat Neji jangan katakan apapun pada paman brengsekmu itu, biar aku sendiri yang akan mengejutkannya." Perintah Toneri.

"_Hai'I_ _wakarimasen*Iya saya mengerti dalam Bahasa Jepang*_Toneri _nii-sama_." Jawab Neji.

Neji pun keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuju ke ruangan untuk bersantai, namun sepertinya Neji tidak bersantai, karena setibanya disana Neji diberondong banyak pertanyaan oleh para tetua, namun dengan teguh Neji hanya menjawab 'aku tak bisa memberi tahu kalian tentang masalah ini' terus menerus pada setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Kesian Neji mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Neji dan kesengsaraannya dan mari berpindah ke dalam kamar Hinata.

* * *

_Readers Side : lah emang dari tadi disitu kan?_

_Author Side : gak kok, kan sempet pindah ke lokasi neji wk. walau bentar sih, biar jelas aja lah._

Oke balik ke cerita.

* * *

"Jadi siapa saja yang sudak kau ambil untuk misi ini?" Tanya hinata.

"Hmmm.. tak banyak hanya perwakilan setiap _clan_ yang ada di dunia _shinobi_, tapi Cuma yang paling hebat aja kok, bukan ketuanya karena ketua belum tentu hebat." Jawab Toneri.

"Ck, itu banyak bodoh." Balas Hinata kesal.

"Hmm tidak kok, sejujurnya baru Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, dan Nara. Karena Hyuuga diwakili dua orang jadi total semua anggota ada lima orang." Jawab Toneri lagi.

"Ck siapa saja yang kau pilih dari mereka semua." Tanya Hinata.

"Hmm kalau dari Uchiha aku memilih Uchiha Sasuke, kalau dari Uzumaki aku memilih Uzumaki Naruto, kalau dari Nara aku memilih Nara Shikamaru." Jelas Toneri.

"Hah kau memilih Sasuke-kun, bukankah lebih hebat Itachi-san?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ck, kau masih kurang berbakat kau tidak boleh melihat dimasa sekarang tapi lihatlah untuk masa mendatang, dan kalau kau lupa mataku bisa melihat masa depan." Jelas Toneri.

"Ya ya ya, kau yang terhebat." Jawab Hinata malas.

* * *

Di bawah ini adalah _Author Side_ tapi mohon untuk dibaca ya.

_Oke kita berhenti dulu karena Author udah gak bisa mikir tapi cuma bentar kok, Author Cuma mau ngejelasin sesuatu._

_Pasti semua pada heran kan kenapa sifat Hinata bisa berubah kayak gitu, dari yang kalem jadi bar-bar atau yang cuek, yah terserah kalian mau anggap apa sifat Hinata ini._

_Nah karena awal cerita ini sedikit mengambil konsep awal punya Om MK jadi Author membuat keputusan untuk merubahnya di tengah-tengah cerita, dengan cara marubah sifat Hinata._

_Tapi perubahan ini positive kok, soalnya Hinata berubah karena gak mau dianggap lemah lagi, tapi dari awal sifat Hinata emang udah kayak gini kok, namun karena suatu masalah Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi penakut dan pendiam, gitu deh._

_Nah untuk yang tanya itu masalah apa nanti deh bakal apa flashback yang banyak, tapi pas flashback jangan sampe lupa sama alur ceritanya ya *soalnya author pernah ngalamin pas baca w*bt*e, maap di blur biar gak melanggar hak cipta wk.*_

_Karena Author sudah kembali mendapat inspirasi kita kembali ke cerita._

* * *

"Ah ya _nii-san_, aku masih heran kenapa kau memilih dua orang dari Hyuuga?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena aku bisa meli- ." Ucap Toneri yang terpotong.

"Ya aku tahu kau bisa melihat masa depan dan melihai kemampuan orang itu dimasa depan, tapi yang ku maksud bukan itu. Pasti ada alasan lain kan?" Potong Hinata sebelum Toneri menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa ada yang menarik dari anak itu." Jawab Toneri.

'Maaf Hinata aku gak bisa kasih tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, menurutku alasan yang sebenarnya terlalu aneh untuk kau dengar.' Batin Toneri.

"Ck, baiklah tapi jangan lupa beri tahu aku saat menjalankan misi nanti, karena aku tak mau ada rahasia diantara anggota." Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi aku bukan anggota, aku guru." Sahut Toneri.

"Ck iya ku ralat deh, aku tidak mau ada rahasia diantara anggota dan guru atau siapapun yang ikut terlibat dalam misi ini." Hinata kembali berkata.

"Nah itu baru benar hehhe." Tawa Toneri sambil menjawab Hinata.

'Ternyata menggoda Hinata mengasikkan juga, mungkin ini akan ku tambakan dalam daftar hobiku.' Batin Toneri.

"Hihiihih." Tawa Toneri.

"Apa yang tertawakan Toneri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak ada kok, ngomong-ngomong apa Zetsu sudah memberi tahu kamu apa saja yang harus disiapkan?" Tanya Toneri.

"Sudah, dia sudah beritahu semua." Jawab Hinata.

"Oke kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Hinata." Pamit Toneri.

"Ya sampai jumpa." Jawab Hinata.

Setelah selesai mendengar jawaban Hinata, Toneri langsung menghilang dengan _Jikukan no Justu_. Hinata yang melihat Toneri sudah tidak ada didalam kamarnya pun, memutuskan untuk mandi, karena kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket sehabis pertarungan tadi.

* * *

_Reader Side : kok baru berasa sih? Emang dari tadi gak berasa apa?_

_Author Side : kan hinata lagi focus ngmong sama toneri keleus._

_Reader Side : ok syiappp._

* * *

Hinata mengambil handuk dan baju ganti, lalu setelah itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Note : Hai mentemen, saya langsung ke intinya aja ya, mulai sekarang saya gak akan post chapter selain dari cerita ya karena masukan dari para pembaca, dan setelah saya fikir-fikir mereka bener juga ya, jadi ada beberapa pengumuman yang saya hapus, dan bagian introduce yang saya hapus.

sekian note ini selamat menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Hinata mengambil handuk dan baju ganti, lalu setelah itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

Chapter 8 : Pergi dan Masa Lalu

.

Setelah Hinata selesai mandi, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Awalnya Hinata ingin sendirian, tapi ternyata ada Neji dan Hanabi.

Neji yang tampak datar dan Hanabi yang tampak sumringah dan semangat bicara dengan Neji.

Hinata yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa memandang dingin, bukan berarti cemburu namun Hinata kesal melihat adiknya.

Hinata kehilangan mood untuk sekarang ini, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

* * *

_Keterangan Waktu Saat Ini : Malam hari._

_Keterangan Lokasi Saat Ini : Kamar Hiashi._

"Hyuuga Hiashi." Panggil seseorang dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Cih ini sudah pertemuan kedua kita, tapi kau masih tidak mengingatnya. Payah sekali." Sahut orang itu.

Hiashi terdiam, Hiashi merenung sesaat, Hiashi mulai mencocokan suara yang ia dengar sekarang dengar suara yang pernah dia dengar, dannn voala.

"_Toneri-sama_?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ya, ini aku. Hah akhirnya kau mengingatku." Jawab seseorang itu yang ternyata Toneri.

"Ada apa _Toneri-sama_ datang kemari malam-malam?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi tidak disini." Jawab Toneri.

Toneri lalu menjetikkan jarinya, dan mereka pindah ke ruang hampa milik Toneri.

"Dimana ini _Toneri-sama_, indah sekali." Takjub Hiashi.

"Ini ruang hampaku. Hinata akan bisa membuat ini jika bersamaku. Sahut Toneri.

"Ah ini bagus sekali, aku juga berharap Hinata bisa-." Hiashi berkata, namun tak sempat diselesaikan. Karena ia sadar apa yang baru diucapkan Toneri tadi.

"Maksud _Toneri-sama_ apa?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti aku untuk tidak memberi tahu kau Hiashi, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku akan kasih tahu." Jawab Toneri.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata dan Neji dalam waktu dekat ini untuk ikut bersamaku." Jawab Toneri.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin untuk bisa mengembalikan mereka berdua dengan cepat." Tambah Toneri.

"Tapi aku baru saja ingin-." Hiashi berkata namun kembali tak bisa ia selesaikan.

"Kau tidak perlu malakukan apapun cukup duduk diam dan menyaksikan." Potong Toneri cepat.

"_Hai'I Toneri-sama_." Jawab Hiashi.

"Baiklah karena aku sudah memberi tahu kau, Hinata bisa marah. Jadi tolong jangan beri tahu Hinata kalau kau tahu dari aku mengenai masalah ini." Kata Toneri diakhiri dengan.

Setelah selesai tertawa Toneri langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan _**JIKUKAN NO JUTSU**_.

"Hah awalnya aku ingin mulai memperbaikinya, tapi kayaknya gak sempat deh. Hinata semoga kau memaafkan segala perbuatanku". Gumam Hiashi.

Tak lama kemudian Hiashi memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Keterangan Waktu Saat Ini : Pagi Hari._

"Oiii Hinata bangunnnnnnnnnn."

"Ck, kau mengangetkanku Toneri." Jawab Hinata.

"Hoi tak bisakah kau lebih sopan padaku? Bagaimana juga aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu." Kata Toneri.

"Hai'I hai'I Toneri _nii-san."_

"Nah gitu dong kan enak didengernya heheh." Jawab Toneri sambil cengengesan.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Toneri.

"Jika aku boleh jujur aku ingin lupa, tapi ternyata aku ingat." Jawab Hinata.

"Ck, kalau kasih jawaban tuh langsung ke intinya dong Hinata."

"Ck, iya aku ikut dengan mu puas." Hinata berucap setengah hati.

"Hehehe puas dong."

"Bersiaplah lalu tunggu aku di ruang tamu utama, aku akan menjemputmu disana." Kata Toneri.

"Ya." Balas Hinata singkat.

Lalu Toneri kembali menghilang.

Tak menunggu lagi Hinata mengambil tas dan memasukan beberapa baju, celana, pakaian dalam, baju tidur, dan perlengkapan lain seperti senjata, obat-obatan, dan lain-lain.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah siap dan menuju ruang tamu utama, namun Hinata terkejut melihat betapa banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana, ada tetua _clan_, pemimpin _clan_, semua anggota _clan_ baik _clan_ inti maupun _clan_ cabang, jujur Hinata heran apa lagi di sana berdiri Hiashi dengan raut muka yang bisa dikatakan sangat sedih.

* * *

_Author Side : Oke mari flashback sesaat ke pertemuan Hinata dan Toneri._

Awalnya Hinata ingin pergi ke bagian pelayan tinggal, namun saat Hinata berhenti berjalan, Hinata sudah sampai di hutan kematian. Hinata ingin keluar namun tidak bisa padahal Hinata sudah berjalan kesana kemari.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara rintihan, Hinata tanpa takut langsung menghampiri suara itu, Hinata berjalan melewati semak rimbun, ada beberapa semak yang berduri hingga melukai kulit mulus Hinata.

Tak lama kemudia sampailah Hinata di asal suara merintih tadi, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat ada seorang laki-laki dengan baju putih dan jubah putih, kulit pucat, dan juga rambut putihnya.

Hinata segera mendekati orang itu tanpa rasa takut, laki-laki itu masih diam memandang Hinata, ia merasa ada yang familiar dengan anak yang satu ini.

Hinata melihat keseluruhan tubuh laki-laki itu, dan Hinata menemukan penyebab kenapa laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan.

Di kaki bagian atasnya_*bagian paha maksudnya*_tertancap panah, dan sepertinya kejadian penembakan panah itu sudah lama sebab sudah banyak darah yang menggenang di sekitar laki-laki itu.

Hinata tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama langsung meninggalkan laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu pun keheranan dalam hati ia berkata.

'Bukanya menolong malah pergi lagi, dasar manusia tak punya hati.' Kata laki-laki itu.

Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu harus menelan kembali omongannya tadi, sebab tak lama kemudian Hinata datang lagi dengan membawa air dengan wadah buatan dan beberapa daun yang dikenal laki-laki itu sebagai tanaman obat.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Hinata mendekat ke laki-laki itu kemudian melihat kondisi lukanya, lalu Hinata melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Hinata melihat wajahnya sudah pucat lebih pucat dari beberapa saat lalu. Akhirnya hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hei, siapa yang memanahmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak begitu ingat, tapi sepertinya _clan_ Hiki, aku melihat ciri khas rambut mereka." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Cih, sialan. Asal kau tahu saja ya. Panah ini ada racunnya dan hebat sekali kau bisa menahanya. Dan aku perkirakan ini sudah sekitar lima belas menit mungkin lebih." Kata Hinata sewot.

"Sialan, aku tak tau itu bocah, kau bisa mengobatinya kan?" Umpat laki-laki itu, diakhiri dengan bertanya.

"Ck, aku bisa." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata langsung mencabut panah itu dengan sekali tarik, cukup mengagetkan. Hinata kuat juga ternyata ya.

Tapi sayangnya menurut laki-laki itu Hinata tidak kuat, laki-laki itu berteriak kencang karena sakit akibat panah itu dicabut.

Laki-laki itu melotot pada Hinata, namun Hinata tidak ambil pusing, Hinata kembali melanjutkan pengobatannya.

Pertama Hinata menggunakan _chakra_ medisnya untuk mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

'Untung saja racunnya belum menyebar terlalu jauh.' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan racun Hinata mulai tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, Hinata hampir pingsan, namun ia tahan karena pasiennya yang satu ini belum sembuh total. Dengan gontai Hinata berjalan ke tempat air dan daun-daunnan yang ia bawa tadi.

Setelah itu Hinata mengambil beberapa daun dan wadah air itu, lalu kembali ke tempat laki-laki itu.

Tak menunggu lagi, Hinata memasukan daun ke dalam air itu dam memerasnya didalam air, setelah daun itu seperti bubur, Hinata langsung menempelkannya ke luka yang ada di kaki bagian atas laki-laki itu.

Setelah selesai Hinata merogoh kantong dibelakang bajunya, dan ternyata kebetulan Hinata menemukan perban, tak menunggu lagi Hinata langsung melilitkan perban itu ke kaki bagian atas laki-laki itu.

Setelah selesai semuanya Hinata memutuskan duduk di depan laki-laki itu, dan ternyata laki-laki itu masih sadar, dalam hati Hinata memuji kehebatan laki-laki itu menahan sakit.

Namun tak lama setelah itu pandangan Hinata menggelap, Hinata pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan _chakra_.

Hinata tak pernah mengeluarkan _chakra_ banyal semenjak pristiwa itu, Hinata selalu menggunakan sedikit dari banyaknya _chakra_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya, oleh karena itu setelah lama tidak menggunakannya tubuh Hinata kelelahan.

Hinata hanya mengingat sebelum dirinya benar-benar menutup mata, laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan panik.

Setelah Hinata pingsan, laki-laki yang masih belum bisa berjalan itu menunggu sebentar, serasa lukanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, laki-laki itu membawa hinata dengan cara menggendongnya ala _bridalstyle_. Lalu pergi melintasi ruang dimensi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Note : Di chapter depan itu masih _flashback_ ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Hai semua maaf banget ya chapter kali ini pendek saya baru mulai praktek kerja lapangan jadi masih adaptasi btw pas Saya upload ini baru hari ke empat loh. Saya sudah bilang di akun _watppad_ Saya, kalau jadwal uploadnya awal bulan, dan sekali upload langsung dua chapter. Tapi maaf ya kali ini chapternya pendek banget. Sekali lagi Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan kalau bisa mohon pengertiannya.

Sekian dan selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Hinata hanya mengingat sebelum dirinya benar-benar menutup mata, laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan panik.

Setelah Hinata pingsan, laki-laki yang masih belum bisa berjalan itu menunggu sebentar, serasa lukanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, laki-laki itu membawa hinata dengan cara menggendongnya ala _bridalstyle_. Lalu pergi melintasi ruang dimensi.

.

Chapter 9 : Masih Flashback (Saya Bingung Mau Kasih Judul Apa Karena Ceritanya Pendek Bos).

.

Laki-laki itu sempat berjalan sedikit saat melintas di ruang dimensi, namun hanya sedikit berjalan laki-laki itu sudah sampai di depan istana yang megah, ya kalian tidak salah baca itu istana megah, sangat megah malahan.

Nah laki-laki itu memasuki istana, ketika laki-laki itu memasuki istana para pelayan yang bekerja di sana langsung berbaris rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri laki-laki itu.

"Selamat datang _Toneri-sama._" Jawab serentak para pelayan itu.

"Ya, aku pulang." Jawab laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Toneri itu.

Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Toneri langsung membawa Hinata atau yang dikenalnya sebagai bocah yang tak punya rasa kemanusiaan.

Toneri membawa Hinata ke kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar utama yang ditempati oleh Toneri sendiri, para pelayan yang kaget pun hanya bisa berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, kau tahu siapa anak itu?" Tanya salah satu pelayan sambil berbisik.

"Tidak, tapi apa tidak apa-apa anak itu tidur di kamar itu? Itu kan kamar milik _Tiara-sama_." Kembali pelayan yang lainnya bertanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh dua pelayan itu ada seorang pelayan tua yang dari tadi mendengarkan dan menyaksikan percakapan mereka. Pelayan tua itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menegur kedua pelayan muda itu.

"Hei, jangan bergosip dan mempertanyakan keputusan _Toneri-sama_, jika _Toneri-sama_ membawa anak itu ke kamar yang biasa dipakai _Tiara-sama_, itu artinya _Toneri-sama_ sudah mulai bisa melupakan _Tiara-sama_ dan bukanya itu bagus? Dan lagi anak perempuan itu tampak sakit, jadi aku tugaskan lakian berdua buatlah bubur untuk anak itu, jika sudah selesai lapor padaku. Mengerti?" Pelayan tua itu berkata Panjang, namun sangat ampuh untuk membungkam mulut kedua pelayan muda itu.

"Ya kami mengerti." Jawab kedua pelayan muda itu bersamaan.

Kini Toneri telah sampai di depan kamar yang dimaksud dua pelayan muda tadi.

"Aku jujur tak mau masuk, tapi bagaimana lagi masa mau disuruh tidur dikamarku sih. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku melupakanmu Tiara, ku harap kau tidak mendatangi mimpiku dan marah-marah. Hehhehe." Toneri bergumam sambil terkekeh sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian toneri membuka pintu kamar itu, walau agak kesulitan karena kedua tanganya digunakan untuk menggendong Hinata.

Toneri masuk, lalu membaringkan Hinata di Kasur yang ada di kamar itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah pelayan tua yang tadi menegur pelayan muda.

"Toneri-sama apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi?" Tanya pelaya tua itu.

Toneri masih belum menjawab, ia berfikir sejenak. Kemudian Toneri berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di kamar itu dan membukanya, Toneri melihat ada beberapa pasang baju yang cukup nyaman digunakan untuk istirahat.

"Pelayan sekarang kau gantikan baju anak itu dengan baju yang ini, aku akan kembali sesaat lagi. Aku harus mengobati lukakku dulu." Jelas toneri sambil menyerahkan sepasang baju yang ia ambil dari lemari Tiara.

Toneri pun keluuar dari kamar itu, dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sementara pelayan tua itu mengantikan baju Hinata.

Oke mari beralih ke kamar Toneri.

Toneri kini duduk di atas kasurnya, dibagian bawah kakinya sudah dialasi kain karena jika ada darah yang menetes tidak mengenai kasur. Di tepi kasur juga duduk tabib kerajaan Otsutsuki, Namanya Orochimaru.

Seorang pencita ular, yang tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya apakah laki-laki atau perempuan.

Orochimaru pun mulai memeriksa luka Toneri dan sedikit mengalirkan _chakra_ untuk melihat kurang lebih fungsinya seperti ronsen kalau di jaman sekarang.

"Toneri-sama siapakah yang mengobati anda? Kerjanya sangat rapih sekali." Orochimaru berkata.

"Ada lah orangnya, aku juga belum tahu namanya siapa, tapi masa sehebat itu sih dia masih bocah loh". Jelas toneri.

"Iya _Toneri-sama_ semua racun yang ada di tubuh anda sudah dikeluarkan bahkan sel-sel sampai syaraf anda kembali di sambungkan. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi yang mengobati anda mengetahui dan bisa menggunakan tanaman obat dan _chakra_nya dengan benar." Kembali Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Hah maksudmu dengan mengetahui dan bisa itu apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Ah maksud saya, orang yang mengobati anda tahu tanaman obat apa yang harus digunakan dan orang itu memaksimalkan khasiat tanaman obat itu dengan _chakra_nya sehingga fungsi tanaman obat itu menjadi maksimal. Jadi dalam waktu singkat luka anda sudah menutup." Jelas Orochimaru lagi.

"Ah masa sih." Toneri sedikit tidak percaya.

Tanpa pikir lagi Toneri meraba lukanya, dan benar luka itu tidak ada. Toneri kaget dan tidak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang bocah seperti tadi bisa melakukan ini.

"Terima kasih Orochimaru, aku sudah faham dan kau boleh keluar sekarang." Kata Toneri.

"Baik _Toneri-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Orochimaru keluar dari kamar itu, dan Toneri memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu baru melihat Hinata nanti.

Kini Hinata sudah sadar, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang Hinata butuh istirahat lebih agar bisa memulihkan _chakra_nya yang digunakan terlalu banyak.

Tak lama setelah Hinata sadar tadi Toneri datang bersama pelayan tua yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Nah karena tidak bisa makan sendiri alhasil Toneri menyuapi Hinata sampai makannanya Hinata habis, dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	10. Chapter 10 END Season 1

Note :

Mentemen sekalian Saya minta maaf ya, kali ini ceritanya bisa dibilang pendek banget.

Saya lagi ada tugas Praktek Kerja Lapangan, jadi agak sibuk nih.

Saya Cuma mau kasih pengumuman kalau selama 3 (Tiga) bulan kedepan Saya tidak bisa upload sesuai jadwal.

Tapi kalau Praktek Kerja Lapangan Saya sudah selesai Saya usahakan, akan upload secepat mungkin jadi mohon bersabar ya para pembaca sekalian.

Dan maaf juga ya untuk bulan Februari Saya hanya bisa upload 1 (satu) chapter, yaitu chapter 10 alias chapter ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Kini Hinata sudah sadar, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Bisa dibilang Hinata butuh istirahat lebih agar bisa memulihkan _chakra_nya yang digunakan terlalu banyak.

Tak lama setelah Hinata sadar tadi Toneri datang bersama pelayan tua yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Nah karena tidak bisa makan sendiri alhasil Toneri menyuapi Hinata sampai makannanya Hinata habis, dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

Chapter 10 : Masih Flashback (Saya Bingung Mau Kasih Judul Apa Karena Ceritanya Pendek Bos).

.

Sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu, tapi sepertinya _clan_ Hyuuga tidak sama sekali mencari Hinata. Sekarang Hinata juga sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya walau tidak bisa sempurna.

"Huh lemah sekali aku, abis nyembuhin orang aja habis tuh terbaring lemah." Gumam Hinata.

"Siapa suruh kau menembunyikan _chakra_ besarmu selama ini huh?" Tanya seseorang.

"Cih kau lagi rupanya. Aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" Kata Hinata.

"Ah jangan begitu dong nanti kau akan terus ketemu aku loh. Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri salam kenal, kalau namamu siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata". Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ck, singkat sekali jawabanmu." Dumel Toneri.

Toneri ingin berbalik pergi namun Hinata menghentikan langkah Toneri.

"Hey Toneri-san." Panggil Hinata.

"Heyyy jangan panggil aku dengan _'san-'_ panggil aku dengan _nii-san_." Toneri mengganti panggilannya.

"Ah ya Toneri nii-san."

"Nah bagus, ada apa _Hinata-chan*panggilan untuk orang yang dekat dan lebih muda dari pada yang memanggil. Ini Bahasa jepang*_."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan _chakra_ku, tapi satu dan lain hal yang membuatku menyembunyikannya." Hinata mulai menjelaskan.

"Hal apa itu?" Tanya Toneri.

"Aku pernah diculik sekali, karena mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah penerus _clan_ Hyuuga, mereka menginginkan mata ini. Tapi salah satu dari orang yang kau ambil, menolongku. Karena aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi aku menekan _chakra_ku , melemahkan kemampuanku, mengubah pribadiku, dan lain-lain agar aku tidak dikenal sebagai penerus _clan_ Hyuuga inti."

Hinata menjada sesaat perkataanya dengan menghela nafas.

"Jadi inilah diriku yang sekarang ini, hanya ketika aku sendiri atau berlatih Bersama pelayanku,maku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya." Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menghela nafas.

"Ah aku mengerti, tapi izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Ah ya silakan _nii-san_, aku percaya padamu."

Toneri mendekat ke Hinata dan mengankat tanganya, meletakkannya keatas kepala Hinata. Toneri kemudian memejamkan matanya. Keningnya sedikit berkedut. Dan beberapa menit kemudia Toneri mengangkat tanganya.

"Ah penculikmu dari wilayah Kumo, benarkan Hinata?"

"Hah bagaimana _nii-san_ tau?"

Toneri menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membukannya lagi

"Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari mata ini Hinata." Jelas Toneri.

"Wah aku mau punya mata itu."

"Hmm ku yakin kau bisa, asalkan kau tidak menahan _chakra_mu lagi. Tapi ada satu syarat, dan syarat itu lah yang harus di penuhi."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin kau temui didalam hidupmu ini Hinata?"

"Hmmm akku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku saja, aku sangat merindukannya."

"Ku yakin masih ada yang kau lebih rindukan dari seorang ibu Hinata." Gumam Toneri.

"Kau berkata apa _nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja istirahatmu, jika kau sudah pulih akan ku antar kau ke rumahmu."

Jelas Toneri

"Oh oke, sepertinya mereka juga tidak mencariku."

.

.

.

.

.

END SEASON 1

* * *

Sampai Jumpa di Season 2

Masih Tetap di Lapak yang Sama ya..


	11. Chapter 11 Season 2

Note

Hai mentemen kayaknya Saya upload lebih cepat dari perkiraan ya, maaf banget nih karena ada COVID-19 ini Saya kerjanya rebahan aja(tapi katanya kaum rebahan menyelamatkan loh) jadi gak mikirin buat ide cerita ini deh.

Tapi pas Saya iseng-iseng buka folder cerita ini dan baca draf untuk Chapter 11 ini Saya jadi pengen ngetik lanjutin cerita ini, walau nambahnya gak banya sih cuma 200 word aja tapi lumanyan lah, dari pada ending Chapter 11 boring jadi saya tambahin biar ending-nya masih enak gitu.

Btw mentemen Chapter 12 mungkin bakalan panjang banget kan keliatan tuh dari judulnya udah "Akhir Masa Lalu", jadi mungkin akan di upload agak lama, dan sekali lagi nih Saya mau minta maaf banget karena cerita Saya sudah tidak konsisten dalam jadwal upload, tapi akan segera Saya usahakan kembali seperti jadwa, dengan jumlah word yang cukup banyak.

Nah, semuanya semua sehat-sehat ya, jangan lupa minimalisir keluar rumah ya, tapi jika kepepet nih boleh keluar tapi habis itu pas pulang langsung cuci tangan atau kalau bisa mandi mentemen.

Semoga Indonesia bisa segera menyelesaikan wabah COVID-19 ini ya, pokoknya yang terbaik buat Indonesia.

Sekian dulu ya selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama Season 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Tidak, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja istirahatmu, jika kau sudah pulih akan ku antar kau ke rumahmu."

Jelas Toneri

"Oh oke, sepertinya mereka juga tidak mencariku."

.

Chapter 11 : Misteri yang Mulai Terkuak

.

Kini sudah tiga hari Hinata beristirahat, jika di total sudah lima hari Hinata tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan selama itu juga para pelayan Hinata kelimpungan mencari Hinata, tapi sepertinya kepala _clan_ Hyuuga tampak biasa-biasa saja, sedikit berbeda dengan para tetua yang masih terlihat sedikit kepanikan di wajah mereka.

Sementara di _clan_ Hyuuga kondisi tidak terlalu bagus, maka kondisi Hinata sangat bagus

Sudah lima hari Hinata hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan sekarang Hinata sudah bisa beraktivitas dengan lancar.

Toneri pun senang mendengar berita itu. Sekarang Toneri berencana untuk mempertemukan Hinata dan Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." Panggil Toneri.

"Ya _Toneri-sama_. Ada apa memamggil Saya? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Orochimru bertanya.

"Aihhhh bisa tidak sih kau jangan menanyakan begitu, kau memang dokter tapi gak gitu juga kali." Kesal Toneri

"Maaf _Toneri-sama_, itu sudah kebiasaan." Orochimaru menjawab dengan WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

"Ah ya kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menyembuhkan luka ku ini kan?" tanya Toneri sambil menunjuk lukanya, Toneri merasa sidikit aneh, lukanya yang seharusnya sudah sembuh kenapa belum sembuh juga, terlihat semakin parah tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Ya Saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu _Toneri-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru cepat.

"Baiklah Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan dia, ayo ikut denganku, dan sebaiknya kau persiapkan mental mu agar kau tidak kaget." Jelas Toneri.

"Baik _Toneri-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru

Mulailah banyak pikiran aneh yang bermunculan di kepala Orochimaru.

'Apakah sangat dewa sekali orang itu?'

'Apakah cantik?'

'Apa beneran masih anak-anak?'

Yah mungkin jika terdengar atau Toneri mau membaca isi pikiran Orochimaru, kata-kata itulah yang akan terdengar. Tapi sayangnya Toneri tidak mau menggunakan kekuatanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Hinata." Panggil Toneri.

"Ya _nii-sama_." Jawab Hinata.

"Hei jangan pake "_sama_" dong "_san_" aja gimana?" Tanya Toneri.

"Iya deh _nii-san_." Hinata Pasrah.

"Nah gitu dong." Toneri hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ada apa _nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan tabib di _clan_ ku padamu, katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang mengobati lukaku ini." Jelas Toneri.

Hinata sekilas melihat kaki Toneri yang terluka, begitu melihat matanya berubah menjadi _byakugan_, Hinata sangat terkejut melihat luka Toneri, bukannya membaik malahan semakin memburuk.

"Astaga Toneri siapa yang melanjutkan pengobatan yang ku berikan!?" Hinata marah sekaligus bertanya.

"Kenapa kau semarah itu? Yang mengobatiku itu tabib _clan_ Otsutsuki Orochimaru kau tahu hah?" Balas Toneri tak kalah sengit.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya lukamu itu bukannya akan sembuh tapi akan jadi lebih parah. Astaga kau akan menambah kerjaanku saja sih." Jelas Hinata dengan nada yang lesu.

"Hah apa maksudmu anak kecil?" Tanya Orochimaru yang selama ini sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sepertinya sudah kembali sadar.

"Ah kau sudah sadar rupanya, jika aku boleh tahu siapa yang memberikanmu obat untuk menyembuhkan _nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata yang diawali dengan nada sindiran.

"Cih, aku meminta tolong Kabuto untuk meraciknya, saat itu aku sedang sibuk meracik obat lain." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Ah Kabuto yang mata empat itu ya." Hinata menjawab dengan seringai kejam.

"_Nii-san_ aku ada sedikit urusan dengan si Kabuto itu boleh tidak aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seperti mata anak anjing yang minta dipungut dari jalanan.

Toneri tak kuasa untuk mengabaikan tatapan itu pun menganguk mengiyakan.

"Asik terimakasih Toneri _nii-san_." Jawab Hinata senang.

Tanpa menunggu lama Orochimaru yang sudah memanggil Kabuto ke dalam ruangan, Kabuto hanya bisa berjalan sambil menunduk, karena Kabuto sendiri tahu kalau derajatnya sangat rendah di bandingkan dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa gerangan _Orochimaru-sama_ dan _Toneri-sama_ memanggil saya?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Ah rupanya kau sudah berubah ya _Kabuto-san_." Suara anak perempuan terdengar di gendang telinga Kabuto.

"Kau!" Seru Kabuto kaget.

"Ya, kau masih ingat aku rupanya." Hinata berkata sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kabuto. Hinata berhenti ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Kabuto.

"Kau tidak pantas menatapku dari atas _Kabuto-san_." Hinata berkata sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh (mungkin biasa disebut _killing intens _tapi disini saya pakai aura membunuh aja ya) yang cukup kuat hingga Kabuto jatuh karena tak kuat menahan aura hinata.

"Maafkan saya _Hinata-sama_." Jawab Kabuto dengan takut.

"Cih, sekarang baru kau takut hah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Cih, lupakan itu sekarang, jawab dengan jujur Kabuto siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Hinata yang menimbulkan kerenyitan heran pada Toneri dan Orochimaru.

"Maksud _Hinata-sama_ apa? Saya tidak mengerti." Kabuto menjawab.

"Cih tidak usah berpura-pura kau! Kau memberikan obat yang salah untuk mengobati luka di kaki Toneri kan? dan karena Orochimaru sudah percaya padamu kau jadi berani melakukanya, dan kau fikir juga Orochimaru tidak akan memeriksa obat yang kau buat kan? cih kau sangat menambah pekerjaan ku Kabuto." Hilang sudah kesopanan Hinata yang masih Hinata tunjukan tadi.

"Ah _Hinata-sama_, saya tidak bermaksud melakukan itu." Jawab Kabuto lagi-lagi dengan gugup.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Hinata mengalirkan _chakra_ ketangannya dan langsung memotong salah satu jari Kabuto.

"Bangsat kau Kabuto! Kau tak pantas hidup! Belum puaskah kau sudah menyababkan hal buruk terjadi padaku hah! Jawab Kabuto sialan."

Tanpa sadar lagi kini Hinata mengamuk, amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak. Penculikan dulu yang dia alami sempat hampir di perkosa, dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya, mulai kembali terngiang di kepala Hinata.

Jujur Kabuto saat ini keheranan, sambil menahan sakitnya Kabuto melihat kearah Orochimaru, yang selama ini mengajarinya tentang semua jenis pengobatan bahkan sampai jutsu terlarang pun di ajarkan. Kini hanya diam saja, bahkan Toneri yang selama ini Kabuto kagumi hanya melihanya dengan tatapan bengis. Jujur Kabuto sangat bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis yang tadi memotong salah satu jarinya, yang Kabuto tahu gadis itu adalah anggota _clan_ Hyuuga.

Orochimaru hanya bisa diam, sambil melihat Kabuto dengan tatapan kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, Orochimaru-lah yang telah mengajarkan semua ilmu pengobatan pada Kabuto, dan kini Kabuto menyalahgunakanya dengan korban tuannya sendiri, Orochimaru sangat tidak habis fikir dengan kejadian ini.

Lain dengan Orochimaru lain juga dengan Toneri, jika kalian ingat Toneri pernah meletakan salah satu tanganya di kepala Hinata pada chapter sebelumnya. Di saat itulah Toneri melihat semua memori Hinata dari pertama yang Hinata lihat sampai saat mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, karena itu Toneri hanya bisa menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan bengis, awalnya yang Toneri tahu hanya penculik Hinata berasal dari wilayah Kumo, namun kini Toneri tahu siapa orangnya.

"_Hinata-chan_, apakah perlu kita eksekusi orang ini?" Tanya Toneri dengan wajah sadisnya.

"Ah tidak usah _nii-sama_, biarkan Hinata yang mengatasinya sendiri." Jawab Hinata.

"Nah Kabuto sekarang juga katakan padaku siapa yang mau menculik ku waktu itu. Jika tidak maka secara perlahan kau akan mati kehabisan darah, dan mungkin kau juga akan kehilangan semua jarimu." Hinata bebicara sambil menatap Kabuto dengan wajah seramnya dan jangan lupakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Dan." Jawab Kabuto lemah.

"Kau bicara yang keras!" Hinata yang sudah semakin hilang kesabaranya Kembali memutuskan jari tangan Kabuto dengan chakra yang dibuat menyerupai pisau di tanganya.

Akibat dari perbuatan Hinata itu Kabuto pun berteriak keras karena kehilangan jari kedua, tentunya darah juga berhamburan kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ada yang mengenai wajah Hinata.

Darah yang mengenai wajah Hinata pun segera Hinata bersihkan menggunakan baju yang menyelimuti lenganya.

"Cih sialan darah seorang pendosa tidak pantas ada di tubuhku." Ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Siapakah yang menugaskan Kabuto untuk menculik Hinata?

Bagaimana kah kelanjutan jari Kabuto?

Simak kelanjutanya di chapter 12 : Akhir Masa Lalu.


	12. Chapter 12 Season 2

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama Season 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Cih sialan darah seorang pendosa tidak pantas ada di tubuhku." Ucap Hinata.

.

Chapter 12 : Akhir Masa Lalu, Tinggalkan Masa Lalu

.

Aku bosan.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

Tapi,

Aku tidak bisa.

Tak ada kesempatan.

Aku takut memulai karena tak pernah melakukan.

Jadi Aku harus apa?

Ada yang bisa menjawabnya?

Jika ada segera beritahu Aku.

Allo - OC

.

.

.

.

.

Kini hanya terdengar suara kesakitan Kabuto yang sudah kehilangan dua jarinya.

"Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan jari lebih dari pada ini, segera katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini." Hinata kembali berbicara setelah kaadaan cukup membaik.

"Dan." Kabuto berkata singkat.

"Hey kau bodoh atau apa sih, di Konoha ada dua orang dengan nama yang ada kata 'Dan' ada Shimura Danzo atau Kato Dan. Kau tinggal pilih salah satu dari dua itu." Hinata kembali berbicara setelah mendengar Kabuto berbicara.

"Ne _Hinata-chan_, mau aku baca pikiran orang ini?" Akhirnya Toneri mulai ikutan.

"Ah tidak perlu _nii-san_, aku bisa mengurus ini kok. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh oke." Toneri kicep.

"Nah sekarang kembali ke kau Kabuto, katakana sekarang juga sebelum kesabaranku semakin menipis." Hinata kembali berbicara dengan nada tajam dan juga hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"Danzo." Kabuto yang sudah terdesak, hanya bisa pasrah sambil memberitahu siapa yang menyuruhnya, untung saja dia bukan Anbu Ne, kalau iya maka sehabis mengatakan nama 'Danzo' ia bisa mati dadakan.

"Ah, seperti itu, jadi Danzo menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal tiga tahun lalu karena hanya mengangap aku senjata yang perting, dan karena aku menolak kau melakukan semua itu terhadapku? Dan yang kedua, kau mau membunuh perlahan pemimpin _clan_ Otsutsuki muda ini? Astaga seberapa banyak rencana si busuk Danzo itu untuk mebunuh orang hah?" Hinata berusaha memperjelas agar Orochimaru bisa tahu kebusukan Kabuto sang muridnya dan juga berlaku untuk Toneri yang sedari tadi diam melihat Kabuto.

Kabuto hanya bisa diam sambil menganguk-angukkan kepalanya. Sekarang Kabuto hanya bisa pasrah tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam lagi, entah akan disiksa atau dibunuh secara langsung.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Kabuto yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, Hinata kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Kabuto dengan cara berjongkok di depan Kabuto.

Kabuto yang masih takut terhadap Hinata pun mulai beringsut mundur.

"Diam di tempatmu, atau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu sekarang juga." Perintah Hinata tegas.

Hinata kembali menghampiri Kabuto yang sudah agak berjarak dan kembali juga menyamakan tingginya dengan cara berjongkok kembali.

"…" Kabuto hanya dia namun tubuhnya bereaksi, kini Kabuto hanya diam.

Hinata kini tersenyum, bukan tersenyum malu-malu atau apa, sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus dari hatinya, kini kejadian tiga tahun lalu kembali terbayang di kepalanya dengan jelas.

Walaupun yang terjadi itu hanya 'hampir' tapi kenangan buruk itu cukup membekas di kepala Hinata, itu sebabnya selama tiga tahun ini Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang laki-laki manapun. Hinata cenderung takut dengan orang yang berbuat baik padanya.

Hinata pernah mengalaminya sekali, saat Hinata sedang dibully setelah pulang dari Academy Ninja. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menolongnya, walau akhirnya anak laki-laki itu malah babak belur akibat ulahnya sendiri yang kepedean, tapi dengan sadisnya Hinata meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang sudah baik mau menolongnya, walaupun anak laki-laki itu sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Bahkan dengan ayahnya Hinata tidak dekat, sama sekali tidak dekat.

Pada saat usianya lima tahun, sedang ada pertemuan _clan_, dan sangat kebetulan Hinata mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh para anggota _clan_ yang ikut rapat itu. Hinata mendengar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi pewaris _clan_ Hyuuga, dengan berbagai macam alasan. Ada dua alasan yang paling membuat Hinata gusar, yang pertama dia adalah perempuan, dan tidak sepatutnya perempuan menjadi pemimpin _clan_ dan yang kedua Hinata masih dibilang lemah oleh sebagian anggota rapat itu, padahal mereka sendiri yang tidak tahu sebagaimana kuatnya Hinata.

Sejak saat itu juga Hinata yang sudah dianggap lemah, menjadikann dirinya sendiri lemah, Hinata yang selalu terlihat santai menjadi Hinata yang malu-malu dan penakut, ayahnya sendiri pun tidak menyadari perubahan Hinata itu, tapi para pelayan pribadi Hinata sangat menyadari perubahan itu.

* * *

_Author Side : Nah kalau yang masih belum jelas gini deh saya jelasin, Hinata mendengar rapat di umur lima tahun, selama dua tahun Hinata pura-pura lemah, di usia ke tujuh tahun Hinata diculik, karena penculik alias si Kabuto laki-laki, Hinata jadi trauma dengan laki-laki dan trauma itu berjalan sudah tiga tahun jika dihitung sampai saat Hinata mendekati Kabuto tadi dan sekarang usia Hinata sudah sepuluh tahun. Oh btw nih pas yang pulang dari Academy Ninja itu setelah kejadian penculikan jadi Hinata udah trauma, penculikannya gak lama kok palingan tiga bulan -_-. Btw mon maap ya saya ngitungin umur banget, soalnya biar enak aja gitu. Oke sekarang kembali ke cerita._

* * *

Hinata yang sudah menimbun _chakra_-nya selama _*Hayo berapa? Ada yang ngitung gak? Kalau ada boleh tulis di komen ya.*_

**Sambunganya setelah titik dibawah ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hayo Masih Pada Nungguin Apa Langsung Scrol Aja nih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dah Ini Lanjut Lagi Deh Selamat Menyimak Ya.**

Selama lima tahun pun Hinata terus menyembunyikan _chakra_-nya, nah jika kalian tidak tahu sebanyak apa _chakra_ Hinata, bayangkan aja kalian semua menumpuk satu dus _mie instan_ _*merek apapun*_ setiap harinya, nah sebanyak itulah _chakra_ Hinata.

Pada saat Hinata bertemu Toneri di hutan kematian. Hinata merasakan aura hangat yang membuatnya nyaman, dan Hinata pun mengikuti aura nyaman itu dan bertemulah dengan Toneri, nah karena itulah mereka bisa akrab.

Bagi yang belum tahu Otsutsuki Toneri itu anak dari Otsutsuki Hamura, kalau gitu siapa Hyuuga Hinata?

_Author Side : Akan saya beritahu menjelang akhir bagian flashback ini._

Oke itulah sebabnya kenapa Toneri dan Hinata bisa seakrab itu, nah sekarang kita kembali ke kondisi dimana Hinata tengah menyembuhkan tangan Kabuto, walaupun tidak mengembalikan dua jari Kabuto yang sudah putus, tapi setidaknya Hinata menghentikan pendarahanya, dan Kabuto selamat.

"Nah sudah selesai." Hinata berkata setelah selesai dengan _chakra_ medisnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggunakan _chakra*gampangnya sih tenaga dalam anime Naruto*_ medis?" Tanya Kabuto setelah selesai diobati.

"Kalau tidak salah semua ninja bisa menggunakan _chakra_ medis, karena pasti akan diajarkan di _Academy Ninja_. Tinggal memilih mau memperdalam ilmu medis atau tidak, dan aku memilih tidak. Sudah jelas?" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ah ya sudah jelas." Jawab Kabuto.

"Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan segera urus lukamu, maaf tapi aku hanya bisa menghentikan pendarahannya." Hinata berkata.

"…" Kabuto hanya diam, namun tubuhnya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata, Kabuto membungkuk ke Toneri dan Orochimaru sebelum keluar ruangan itu tentunya _*bisa di gaplok kalau gak hormat.*_

"_Hinata-chan_, kenapa kau lepaskan bajingan itu hah?" Tanya Toneri dengan senyum yang seramm.

"Ne Toneri _nii_ sejujurnya aku masih tidak yakin jika yang menyuruhnya itu si Danzo, aku tahu si Danzo itu memang jahat, tapi aku sendiri bukan anggota yang bisa dibilang mumpuni di _clan_ ku, jadi buat apa dia menyuruh orang sekelas Kabuto untuk menculikku, itu agak mengherankan." Hinata menjelaskan kembali.

_*menurut saya kalau 'nii-san' tidak pakai 'san' terkesan lebih dekat.*_

"Tapi—"Toneri kembali berbicara.

"_Nii_ aku kan sudah bilang kalau ada dua nama di Konoha dengan alawan 'Dan' jadi aku masih penasaran sama yang satu lagi, menurutku dia yang paling mencurigakan." Hinata memotong perkataan Toneri.

"Apa _nii_ ingin tahu, saat aku mengobati Kabuto tadi aku seperti melihat kilasan balik saat penculikan itu terjadi padaku, Kabuto memang terlibat tapi tidak lebih hanya sebagai tabib dari orang yang memerintahnya, dan jika itu Danzo tidak mungkin dia mau melakukan _'itu'_ walaupun gak bisa di bilang lakuin semua sih tapi kan udah hampir dilakuin dan lagi seingatku lagi yang hampir melakukan _'itu'_ denganku kira-kira umurnya baru 30 tahunan. Kau tahu kan Danzo umur berapa?"Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ah ya aku faham maksudmu." Jawab Toneri singkat dan menggunakan wajah datar andalannya.

"Hinata apa tidak lebih baik kau tinggal disini walau cuma sebetar, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan kekuatan barumu kan? bisa ku jamin kalau kau kembali sekarang kekuatan mu itu tidak akan ada kemajuan sama sekali." Toneri memeberi saran _*ah alasan palingan cuma mau lama-lama sama Hinata.*_

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Satu minggu bagaimana?" Tanya Toneri.

"_Wakatta *artinya mengerti dalam Bahasa Jepang*_." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah Latihan akan dimulai besok, lebih baik kau bersiap aku tidak akan kenal ampun walaupun kau adikku." Jelas Toneri.

"_Wakatta_." Jawab Hinata.

Kemudian Toneri langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, begitupun dengan Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini jika ditotal sudah dua belas hari Hinata berada di kediaman _clan_ Otsutsuki. Kini Hinata sudah mampu untuk menggunakan kekuatanya secara penuh, yah walaupun untuk **Otsutsuki Mode** masih butuh pelatihan ekstra tapi setidaknya kekuatan Hinata kini sudah kembali 100 persen.

Toneri yang melatih Hinata senang dengan perkembangan pesat yang ditunjukan muridnya atau adiknya itu.

"_Nii_ aku kan sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku nih. Aku udah boleh pulang belum? Boleh ya? Aku kangen rumah." Hinata berkata dengan mata seperti anak anjing minta dipungut.

"Ah baiklah kau boleh pulang, tapi aku antar bagaimana?" Tawar Toneri.

"Tidak usah lah _nii_ kan aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Hinata.

"_Ne_ Hinata aku mau tanya kau memang sudah bisa _Jikukan_." Toneri kembali bertanya.

"Belum memang kenapa?" Tanya sekaligus jawab Hinata.

"Ah kau belum tahu ya kalau sekarang kita berada di bulan." Jawab Toneri dengan santuyyyy.

"Oh di bulan… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TONERI NII APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN DI BULAN HAAAAHHHH, CEPAT JAWAB!" Awalnya Hinata santai, tapi setelah difahami dengan benar Hinata sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia di bulan? Sehebat apa sampai bisa membuat istana di bulan? Astaga Hinata benar-benar sangat bingung saat ini.

"Memang kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Toneri.

"Kalau aku sadar aku tidak akan seterkejut itu Toneri _nii_." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Astaga bagaimana ini, aku mau pulang sekarang _nii_." Seru Hinata.

"Makanya itu biar aku antar saja ya." Jawab Toneri.

"Hn." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Ya sudah kau siap-siap sana nanti temui aku di ruang tamu utama ya." Balas Toneri lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Hinata lagi.

Tanpa buang waktu lama lagi kini Hinata dan Toneri sudah berada di ruang tamu tengah kediaman Toneri.

_Author Side : Jika kalian masih belum connect, gini deh istana Toneri itu ada di inti bulan, dan istana itu sudah ditanami jutsu gravitasi dan jika kalian bertanya ada oksigen gak disana? Jelas ada dong tapi ciptainnya gimana? Nah itu saya serahkan kepada pada pembaca sekalian aja ya._

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?" Tanya Toneri.

"Hn." Jawab Hinata singkat.

_*Oke Hinata plis deh jangan pake istilah itu, nanti kalau sasuke ngomong kan repot.*_

"Oke kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Toneri.

Toneri kemudia merentangan tanganya ke arah depan, dan muncullah lingkaran yang terlihat seperti lubang penghisap, jika _Jikukan No Justu _akan langsung menghilang, maka _jutsu_ ini tidak jika sulit dibayangkan maka bayangkan saja waktu Hinata dibawa Toneri ke istananya.

Toneri dan Hinata berjalan singkat di antara ruang di dalam ruang lubang penghisap itu, dan benar saja baru berjalan sebentar Hinata sudah bisa melihat ujung dari lubang penghisap ini, atau mulai sekarang bisa kita sebut ruang dimensi penghubung atau kalau mau lebih singkat lagi bisa disebut _Jutsu_ Penghubung.

Toneri dan Hinata pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang dimensi itu, dan langsung berada di hutan kematian tempat mereka berdua beretemu dua belas hari dulu.

"Ya Hinata kita sudah sampai." Kata Toneri.

"Wah kau gila _nii_ bagaimana bisa kau sehebat ini? Dan yang pasti kau harus mengajarkan jutsu ini padaku!" Seru Hinata.

"Baiklah _Hinata-chan_." Jawab Toneri singkat.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri aja deh, bahaya kalau sampai _nii_ kelihatan sama warga Konoha, ah _nii_ tenang saja ya dan juga pastikan _nii_ pulang dengan selamat ya." Hinata berkata sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ah Hinata." Panggil Toneri.

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa memberitahu kamu satu hal penting lagi."

"Apa aitu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau dan _Otou-sama_ berhubungan." Gumam Toneri.

"Apa nii dengan siapa akau berhubungan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dengan _Otou-sama_." Jawab Toneri singkat.

"Maksudnya!?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Selama ini aku sudah memperhatikanmu, sifat, bentuk wajah, aliran _chakra, _dan masih banyak lainnya. Kau itu sangat mirip dengan _Otou-sama_ ku Otsutsuki Hamura. Baru sekarang aku faham kau adalah **reinkarnasi** dari _Otou-sama_ ku, dan dengan kata lain kau bisa lebih kuat ataupun sama denganya." Jelas Toneri.

"Ah aku faham, tapi aku belum bisa menerima dengan akal sehatku, tapi nanti saja ya aku buru-buru nih." Balas Hinata.

Jujur Hinata sangat syok, dia **reinkarnasi** dari Otsutsuki Hamura, uwau sekali.

Hinata tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang masih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hinata maaf aku baru memberitahu mu sekarang, jujur aku juga baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, maaf Hinata ah tidak mungkin lebih tepat di panggil **Hyuuga Hime-sama** ya atau **Otsutsuki-sama** ya?" Gumam Toneri.

Toneri yang sudah melihat Hinata kembali dengan selamat pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke istananya, dan memutuskan waktu yang tepat untuk kembali melatih Hinata.

"Hinata ini aku Toneri."

"Loh _nii_ kok bisa telepati?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata aku lupa memberi info, kalau disaat yang tepat aku akan kembali menjemputmu untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan, bagaimana kau ikut kan?" Tanya Toneri.

"Tentu saja aku ikut lan _nii_." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tapi _nii_ belum jelasin kenapa bisa telepati." Hinata menuntut penjelasan dari Toneri.

"Aku sulit menjelaskannya juga, tapi intinya kita terhubung karena itu kita bisa telepati." Jelas Toneri singkat.

"Oke lah bye." Hinata menutup telepatinya dengan Toneri.

"Bye juga." Balas Toneri.

_Author Side : Woi dijaman Ninja mana ada 'bye'. _

Nah sudah selesai telepatinya, karena Toneri sudah kembali ke istananya, kita akan beralih ke Hinata.

"apa benar ya aku** reinkarnasi** _Otou-sama_ nya Toneri _nii_? Tapi kan _nii_ tidak mungkin bohong, percaya aja deh."

Hinata pun kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dan langsung ke arah tempat tinggalnya, tentu saja para pelayan yang sudah kehilangan Hinata selama dua belas hari itu pun sangat bersyukur ternyata nona mereka kembali dengan selamat. Dan malam itupun di habiskan dengan pelukan ramai-ramai oleh Hinata dan para pelayanya.

_*Btw pelayan yang meluk lama itu yang cewek ya, kalau yg cowok cuma bentar aja.*_

_Author Side : Nah mentemen semua Flashback-nya sudah selesai nih, semoga puas ya dengan penjelasan alias flashback-nya. Oke saya sambung sama yng sebelum Flashback dulu ya biar pada inget._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di chapter sebelumnya** _*lebih tepatnya chapter 8.*_

Tak menunggu lagi Hinata mengambil tas dan memasukan beberapa baju, celana, pakaian dalam, baju tidur, dan perlengkapan lain seperti senjata, obat-obatan, dan lain-lain.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah siap dan menuju ruang tamu utama, namun Hinata terkejut melihat betapa banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana, ada tetua _clan_, pemimpin _clan_, semua anggota _clan_ baik _clan_ inti maupun _clan_ cabang, jujur Hinata heran apa lagi di sana berdiri Hiashi dengan raut muka yang bisa dikatakan sangat sedih.

"Kalian semua kenapa berkumpul disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang terheran-heran.

"Kami semua sudah tahu kau akan pergi berlatih di kediaman _clan_ Otsutsuki, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan kecil sebelum kau berangkat." Jelas salah seorang anggota clan Hyuuga.

"Ah baiklah silakan mulai saja pestanya aku akan duduk disana." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kursi disebelah Neji.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi semua anggota _clan_ Hyuuga mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mendoakan Hinata agar kembali dengan selamat, sangat sedikit yang mendoakan agar Hinata tidak tambah kuat, nanti kalau terkabul yang ada mereka kehilangan kesempatan lagi.

_Author's Note : Jarak antara Hinata ketemu Toneri pertama kali dan kembali di jemput lagi adalah tiga bulan._

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" Tanya Toneri yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata sudah bersiap untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera menyusul Toneri untuk pergi, tapi tiba-tiba Hiashi mencegahnya dengan cara memegang salah satu tangan Hinata.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengan putriku _Toneri-sama_?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ya silakan, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Toneri menjawab.

* * *

_Keterangan Lokasi : Taman Belakang Kediaman Hyuuga_.

"Hinata, aku tahu aku sangat banyak membuatmu terluka, tapi aku mohon agar kau bisa memaafkan aku." Mohon Hiashi dengan wajah memelas kepada Hinata.

"…" Hinata diam tak menjawab apapun.

"Hinata, aku mohon, tadinya aku ingin memulai menata kembali hubungan orang tua dan anak yang sudah hancur sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi aku baru bisa memperbaikinya sekarang, aku mohon agar kau bisa memaafkan _Otou-sama_, agar aku bisa tenang melepasmu pergi berlatih untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan ini Hinata." HIashi kembali memohon.

"_Otou-sama_." Hinata akhirnya mulai buka suara.

"Ya." Jawab Hiashi dengan wajah tenang.

"Jangan berharap terlalu besar sekarang, saya sudah memaafkanmu untuk semua kesalahanmu, tapi untuk memperbaiki hubungan orang tua dan anak, saya fikir saya akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk memulai itu." Jawab Hinata cepat dan jelas.

"Tapi-"Hiashi kembali hendak berkata namun.

"_Otou-sama_ saya belum selesai bicara." Hinata kembali memotong kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh Hiashi.

"Dan satu lagi _Otou-sama_ yang terhormat." Hinata berbicara dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"**Jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali dan melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi! Sudah cukup aku sudah tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini!** **Permisi Hyuuga Hiashi yang terhormat**." Lepas sudah emosi Hinata yang sedari tadi ditahanya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata langsung meninggalkan taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga itu, Hinata pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Hiashi untuk terakir kalinya.

Setalah sampai di ruang tamu utama, Hinata langsung ditatap oleh semua pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sudah selesai bicarnya?" Tanya Toneri.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oke ayo berangkat." Ajak Toneri.

"Ya." Hinata kembali menjawab singkat, Neji hanya diam dan megikuti dari belakang.

" Ah sebelum itu." Hinata memutar badanya yang sudah berada di depan gerbang _clan_ untuk keluar pun menghadap para anggota _clan_ yang mengantarnya sampai gerbang itu, tidak semua sih tapi bisa di bulang hampir semua lah, walaupun tidak semua tapi Hinata sudah muak dengan kepura-puraan di wajah mereka, karena Hinata yakin jika dirinya pergi dari _clan _ini maka semuanya akan senang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini, aku pamit sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu pun tangan Hinata di gandeng oleh Toneri untuk keluar gerbang. Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh Toneri menggunakan jutsu teleportasi untuk memindahkan dirinya dan Hinata istana Otsutsuki.

"Nah Hinata selamat memulai latihanya ya, sekarang kau bisa istirahat di ruang sana, kau juga Neji." Kata Toneri.

_Author Side : Beda ruangan kok gaes ruangan Neji ada di sebelah ruangan Hinata._

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hm.." Gumam Neji singkat.

_Author Side : Udah pada tahu kan sekarang Hinata siapa, jadi kalau yang bilang kok Hinata terlalu op bisa kuasain Otsutsuki Mode harap anda membaca chapter ini lebih dahulu._

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	13. Chapter 13 Season 2

Selamat Membaca, Semoga Kalian Semua Menyukai Cerita Saya.

.

Hyuuga Hime-sama Season 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : ToneriXHinata

Rate : T (For Teen)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friend Ship (Maaf kalau gak sesuai saya kurang berpengalaman menentukan genre)

Warning : 00C, OC, Typo's, EYD yang tidak sempurna, Penggunaan Kata-kata Kasar, dll berkembang sesuai cerita.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

"Nah Hinata selamat memulai latihanya ya, sekarang kau bisa istirahat di ruang sana, kau juga Neji." Kata Toneri.

.

Chapter 13 : Perubahan Yang Terjadi

.

Aku ingin menjadi Bintang,

Namun Tak mungkin Terjadi.

Maka ku lepaskan semua yang berhubungan denga Bintang.

Ku Mulai mencari kembali sesuatu yang indah namun Tahan lama.

FOXI-Si Idol Rambut Pendek

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini di bulan waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, Hinata dan Neji sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan mereka Bersama Toneri.

"_Hinata-sama_ apa anda sudah siap?" Tanya Neji begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ish kau ini, kalau disini kau bisa panggil aku 'Hinata' aja '_sama'_-nya dihilangin, di sini kedudukan kita sama Neji _nii_." Jelas Hinata.

"Ah baik Hinata." Jawab Neji dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ah kalian berdua sudah bangun rupanya, bagaimana tidur kalian?" Tanya Toneri yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Hinata dan Neji dengan jarak beberapa meter saja.

"Tidurku nyenyak kok _nii_." Jawab Hinata.

"Sama." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Baiklah karena ini baru hari pertama kalian di sini, sebaiknya kita berkeliling dulu deh, supaya nanti kalau kalian aku panggil gak nyasar." Jelas Toneri.

"Ah ya Hinata, ini Orochimaru." Toneri memperkenalkan orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau ini gak usah dikenalin lagi juga, kan waktu itu ketemu, ingatanku gak seburuk itu lah." Jawab Hinata judes.

"Ish jahad sekali kau Hinata." Toneri kembali berbicara.

"Ah Neji kau bisa memulai keliling sekarang, kau mau kelliling sendiri atau ditemani oleh salah satu dayangku, Namanya Iv?" Toneri yang hampir melupakan Neji kini sudah ingat dan akhirnya mengajak Neji bicara, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada Neji.

"Aku akan sendiri saja." Jawab Neji cepat.

"Ah kalau begitu bawa ini." Kata Toneri sambil memberikan mainan berbentuk bintang delapan sisi ke Neji.

"Ini mainan anak-anak _nii_?" Tanya Neji keheranan.

"Ini alat supaya kau tidak tersesat, dengan alat ini aku tahu kau ada dimana dan bagaimana kondisimu. Sudah jelas." Jelas Toneri.

"Ya kalau gitu aku pergi dulu _nii_." Pamit Neji.

"Ya." Jawab Toneri singkat.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama kini Neji sudah memulai penjelajahanya di istana besar _clan_ Otsutsuki. Sementara itu Toneri mengajak Hinata dan Orochimaru untuk keruanganya.

"Hinata bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Toneri begitu ia duduk di kursi kebesaranya.

"Ah aku baik _nii_, sehat-sehat aja tuh." Jawab Hinata dengan santai.

Semua pelayan dan para penasihat yang kebetulan di pangggil untuk berkumpul pun syok mendengar cara bicara Hinata kepada Toneri, bagaimana juga Toneri itu pemimpin _clan_ Otsutsuki.

Sementara Hinata apa? Wah kini terdengar bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan untuk Toneri, Toneri pun mengeluarkan aura yang cukup gelap untuk membuat para penasihat yang ada di ruangan itu diam.

"Maksudku bukan itu _imouto*panggilan dari kakak laki-laki untuk adik perempuan dalam Bahasa Jepang*_, maksudku itu matamu tidak sakit kan?" Toneri kembali bertanya setelah aura menyeramkanya masuk lagi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata Tegas.

"Ah bagus lah, oh ya Orochimaru mata Hinata sedikit bermasalah karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk menggunakan mode spesial dari _clan_ Otsutsuki, padahal aku baru mulai mengajarkan secara teori, eh main di pake aja ." Jelas Toneri yang diakhiri dumelan yang cukup membuat para penasihat menutup mulut menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jadi?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Ah itu kau kan sempat meneliti _Virus Trac_, dan sangat kebetulan Hinata terkena _Virus_ itu, jadi apa Langkah terbaik menurutmu Orochimaru. Ah tapi apapun yang terjadi nanti Hinata harus tetap bisa melihat dan tetap bisa menggunakan matanya." Jelas Toneri dan juga bertanya pada Orochimaru.

"Itu semua tergantung _Toneri-sama_, kalau bagian yang terkena hanya bagian syaraf masih bisa dipotong lalu dibuang, atau disambung dengan syaraf baru, kalau yang terkena hampir semua bagian mata dan syaraf, maka ada kemungkinan untuk mengganti keseluruhan dari mata _Hinata-sama_." Jelas Orochimaru.

_Author Note : Mon maap bagi yang mengerti, saya ngetik ini sudah direncanakan dari awal bila ada yang merasa tidak masuk akal mohon maaf, namun untuk penyakit Virus Trac atau biasa di sebut Trachoma itu beneran ada mentemen, kalian bisa cek di google kok. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf bila terlalu aneh untuk mengambarkan bagaimana proses operasinya._

"Ah ya _Toneri-sama_, semua kemungkinan itu hanya bisa dipastikan saat operasi akan dimulai." Orochimaru kembali menambahkan penjelasanya.

"Tapi Hinata masih bisa menggunakan kemampuan matanya kan?" Tanya Toneri ke Orochimaru.

"Kemungkinannya masih setengah-setengah _Toneri-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya lantaran takut.

"Baiklah Hinata keputusan ada di tanganmu, tinggal kau pilih saja." Putus Toneri.

"Aku akan lakukan _nii_." Putus Hinata.

"Oke Orochimaru, kau siapkan semuanya dan jangan sampai ada yang salah, mengerti?" Perintah sekaligus tanya Toneri.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi _Toneri-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Ya." Balas Toneri.

"Ah sebelum itu apa saya bisa memeriksa _Hinata-sama_ sedikit _Toneri-sama_?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sempat berbalik sebelum benar-benar pergi untuk mempersiapkan operasinya.

"Ya silakan." Jawab Toneri.

Kemudian Orochimaru mendekat ke Hinata, dan menyuruh Hinata menutup matanya, dan Orochimaru kemudian sedikit menarik kelopak mata Hinata, dan mengarahkan cahaya dari penlight_*bagi yang gak tahu coba deh cari di google, kalau kurang jelas bisa liat gambar dibawah.*_ ke arah mata Hinata.

"Ah sepertinya kami memiliki bola mata yang sama susunan syarafnya dengan _Hinata-sama_, jika ada kemungkinan untuk menganti maka semua sudah siap." Jelas Orochimaru setelah memeriksa mata Hinata.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oh ya _Hinata-sama_ saya masih ingat ada beberapa warna yang tersedia di laboratorium saya. Apa _Hinata-sama _ada warna khusus yang diinginkan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana dengan warna biru langit? Apakah ada?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah ya kebetulan warna itu ada, kalau sudah seperti ini akan saya siapkan semuanya _Hinata-sama_ bisa menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu, kemungkinan operasinya akan kita mulai jam tiga sore. Mungkin sementara menunggu _Hinata-sama_ bisa berkeliling terlebih dahulu." Jelas Orochimaru.

"Tidak aku disini aja." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Lagi pula kursi di sebelah Toneri _nii_ kosong kan?" Tanya Hinata ke Orochimaru.

"Ya _Hinata-sama_." Jawab Orochimaru.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Orochimaru, Hinata tanpa sungkan langsung melangkah mendekati kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi Toneri, tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung duduk di kursi itu.

Awalnya Toneri kaget kenapa Hinata mendekatinya, ternyata Hinata mau duduk. Sikap Toneri yang terkesan biasa saja kembali menimbulkan keheranan bagi para penasihat yang ada di ruangan itu, para penasihat bingung Toneri memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan _imouto_ tapi mereka berdua gak ada mirip-miripnya, astaga lama-lama kepala para penasihat bisa pecah mikirin itu doang.

"Baiklah sekarang semuanya bisa fokus sebentar, saya mau mengenalkan adik perempuan saya, saya harapkan kalian semua baik-baik dengan di jika tidak maka kalian akan tanggung akibatnya." Kata-kata Toneri membuat seluruh pandangan mata kini tertuju pada Toneri.

"Yang duduk di sampingku saat ini adalah adikku Hyuuga Hinata, atau sekarang bisa di sebut Otsutsuki Hinata." Toneri berbicara dengan lantang.

Hinata hanya terlihat santai dengan kata-kata Toneri dan masih duduk dengan santai, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri.

"Hai tuan-tuan sekalian, saya adalah adik dari Toneri _nii_ mohon bantuannya semua." Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, kalian semua sekarang bisa keluar." Perintah Toneri.

"Ya _Toneri-sama_."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi semua yang ada di ruangan itu satu persatu meninggalkan ruang, dan saatnya untuk Hinata meninggalkan ruangan, tapi Toneri menahannya.

"Hinata ikutlah denganku sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu berdua saja." Kata Toneri serius.

"Ok." Jawab Hinata.

Toneri langsung bangun dari kursinya dan menuju ruang tamu yang ada di kamarnya untuk bicara dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Kira-kira apakah yang akan dikatakan oleh Toneri ke Hinata?

Anda bisa menebaknya?

Ataukah masalah 'ITU' yang akan dibicarakan?

Simak kelanjutanya di chapter 14 Yang Seharusnya.


	14. Kabar Bahagia Untuk Kita Semua

Hyuuga Hime-sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Open Order

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian


End file.
